La rencontre
by Vyersdra
Summary: Tôru et Saya sont encore au lycée lorsqu'elles tombent, par le plus grand des hasards, sur un jeune homme particulièrement troublant. Dont elles vont égayer la soirée bien malgré elles... Tôru x Saya, (mention de Seishirô x Subaru et Fûma x Kamui)
1. Prologue

_**Fandom**_** :** _X _(ça faisait longtemps!)

**Titre :** _La rencontre_

_**Disclaimer**_** :** Les personnages de _X_ ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon grand désespoir. Ils sont donc aux filles talentueuses de CLAMP, qui savent si bien les dessiner ! En conséquence, je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fanfic (même si les impôts tombent le mois prochain)

_**Rating**_** :** K+, rien de bien méchant, va !

**Genre :** Allez savoir…

_**Pairings**_** :** Tôru x Saya, Seishirô x Subaru, Fûma x Kamui

**Note (au cas où) :** je ne peux répondre directement aux _reviewers_ anonymes. Sachez cependant, s'il y en a, que je reçois les commentaires avec grand plaisir, mais que si vous voulez papoter, il faudra s'inscrire !

* * *

**Prologue**

Les humains étaient étranges et même s'il ne les comprenait pas le moins du monde, il les trouvait terriblement fascinants.

Il faut dire qu'il était à chaque fois tombé sur des spécimens rares qui l'avaient marqué, à commencer par cette tueuse aux longs cheveux noirs et à la peau de nacre qui lui avait donné naissance.

Il avait aussi rencontré les Sumeragi, Subaru d'abord, puis sa grande sœur Hokuto. Deux personnes… étonnantes. Qui eut cru que Hokuto serait si perspicace derrière sa bonhommie et son excentricité ? Mais surtout, qui eut cru qu'elle lui aurait servi son petit frère adoré sur un plateau d'argent au nom de l'amour ? Dire qu'elle avait cru en lui jusqu'au bout, quitte à y laisser la vie qu'il lui avait retiré sans aucun remord… Cette pugnacité, cette capacité à avoir foi en l'être humain envers et par-dessus tous, même quand les faits lui donnaient entièrement tort… Seishirô n'avait pas de mot pour décrire Hokuto. Quant à Subaru… Un regard vert si pur, une telle innocence touchante entachant presque son lourd fardeau de treizième chef.

Subaru était beau, assurément et son empathie avait le pouvoir de faire pleurer les tombes. Pourtant, Seishirô n'avait pas éprouvé le moindre scrupule à l'emprisonner dans un _maboroshi_ afin de le tuer. Il y serait d'ailleurs parvenu si la vieille Sumeragi ne l'avait pas entravé dans ses plans. Mais peut-être était-ce tout simplement sa destinée. La sienne entrelacée avec celle de ces trois âmes : après tout, quand Hokuto agonisait dans ses bras, elle lui avait fait comprendre en sourdine qu'il était amoureux de Subaru. Et au vu du _pedigree_ de l'aînée des Sumeragi, de son sixième sens et de sa fine compréhension confiante mais jamais naïve du monde, il avait décidé de lui accorder le crédit qu'elle méritait.

Il ne tuerait pas Subaru, qui connaissait son identité et était son ennemi héréditaire. Et si, à en croire Hokuto, il était amoureux de lui, alors il devait en faire son héritier.

Une enfant alors âgée de seize ans avait réussi à infléchir sa posture, son attitude, chamboulant son monde d'une manière qu'il n'aurait pas crue possible à cette époque.

Oui, vraiment, les êtres humains ne méritaient généralement pas la moindre considération, mais certains d'entre eux sortaient du lot.

Après l'histoire de son pari (qu'il ne savait toujours pas s'il avait gagné ou perdu), le monde était redevenu bien fade. Il avait alors pris son mal en patience, sachant qu'en 1999 aurait lieu la fin du monde et la bataille entre le Ciel et la Terre. Et que surtout il retrouverait certainement Subaru à cette occasion-là.

Seishirô n'aurait pas pensé tomber sur d'autres êtres sortant de l'ordinaire. Shirô Kamui, devenu ensuite le Dragon du Ciel, ne lui inspirait aucun élan de commisération, pas plus que le Dragon de la Terre, d'ailleurs. Cependant, ce dernier avait quelque chose de profondément intriguant.

Le Sakurazukamori l'observa beaucoup et fut le premier et certainement le seul à le percer à jour, à voir à travers ses petits jeux et les tortures infligées à Shirô Kamui: "Kamui", comme il aimait se nommer, n'était qu'un leurre mis en place pour gagner du temps et duper les idiots, les Sceaux en tête. En réalité, le puissant Dragon de la Terre n'était seulement qu'un adolescent fou amoureux de dix-sept ans qui avait décidé de reprendre son destin en main et de récupérer au passage ce qui lui appartenait: Shirô Kamui.

Seishirô avait rapidement compris que son Dragon de la Terre jouait la montre, en plus de la comédie.

Peut-être parce qu'il avait fait la connaissance de gens si sincères et si horriblement entiers dans leurs sentiments qu'il savait distinguer à vue d'oeil un menteur, fût-il doué et élégant.

Peut-être parce qu'en voulant tuer Kamui à son retour à Tôkyô, il avait été le premier des Anges à rencontrer Monô Fûma qui s'était avéré être leur _leader_.

Peut-être parce que lorsqu'il l'avait vu, il s'était souvenu que des années auparavant, il avait fait une rencontre inattendue, par le plus grand des hasards.

Une rencontre qui l'avait laissé totalement de marbre, du moins, l'avait-il cru jusqu'à présent.

Mais maintenant qu'il partait en direction du Rainbow Bridge se faire tuer par un homme qui l'aimait encore profondément comme au premier jour malgré tout ce qui s'était dressé entre eux, les réminiscences et toutes les interrogations parasites qu'il avait toujours laissées de côté refirent surface.

Il entendit les dernières paroles de sa mère et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se disant que le futur lui aurait vraisemblablement donné raison…

Il revit les grands yeux verts remplis de surprise qui se levaient vers lui, alors qu'il était assis sur une branche de cerisier en fleurs, dans l'un de ses mondes illusoires pré-fabriqués…

Il sentit le toucher frais et doux de la main blanche et tremblotante qui lui caressait une joue, avant de tomber au sol, inerte, sur un parterre de fleurs de cerisier...

Il observa ce grand jeune homme en tenue citadine, avec une paire de lunettes toujours juchées sur le bout de son nez droit et fin, qui lui offrait une glace chocochips sur le toit d'un immeuble d'où ils admiraient ensemble la chute du _kekkai_ de Shibuya…

Il se rappela cette couleur d'yeux miel, tantôt doux, tantôt impitoyables, souvent rieurs et innocents.

Et une autre paire d'yeux bleus roi qui tentaient en vain de cacher l'évidence derrière un masque froid, lisse et mystérieux.

La Terre et le Ciel.

Comme elles deux, près d'une vingtaine d'années auparavant.

Il n'aurait jamais pu les oublier.


	2. Chapitre 1: Introduction

**_Fandom_**** :** _X _(ça faisait longtemps!)

**Titre :** _La rencontre_

**_Disclaimer_**** :** Les personnages de _X_ ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon grand désespoir. Ils sont donc aux filles talentueuses de CLAMP, qui savent si bien les dessiner ! En conséquence, je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fanfic (même si les impôts tombent le mois prochain)

**_Rating_**** :** K+, rien de bien méchant, va !

**Genre :** Allez savoir…

**_Pairings_**** :** Tôru x Saya, Seishirô x Subaru, Fûma x Kamui

**Note (au cas où) :** je ne peux répondre directement aux _reviewers_ anonymes. Sachez cependant, s'il y en a, que je reçois les commentaires avec grand plaisir, mais que si vous voulez papoter, il faudra s'inscrire !

**Remerciements:** Je tiens à remercier ici YamiNeko-chan, que j'ai croisé sur le fandom de _Kuroko no basuke_ et qui a gracieusement accepté de se replonger dans _X_ pour me corriger ce chapitre. Merci encore et passe de bonnes fin de vacances! Ce qui me fait penser que j'attends avec impatience la suite de ta fanfic à toi!

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Introduction**

« Tôru, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Tôru à son amie Saya, assise près d'elle sur un banc.

-Je t'avais dit que j'avais réussi à trouver l'homme que je dois épouser. Il s'était présenté à mes parents… Eh bien, nous devons nous revoir le weekend prochain afin de fixer les modalités du mariage.»

Quiconque entendant cette conversation aurait pu croire à une discussion entre deux amies ayant dépassé la vingtaine et échangeant sur leurs projets maritaux. Mais étrangement, c'était un échange entre deux lycéennes, assises sur le banc d'un parc public, le soir après les cours. Encore plus étonnant était le manque flagrant de joie, d'envie dans la voix de celle parlant mariage. Le mariage n'était-il pas ce chemin tout tracé pour les femmes, qui menait vers le bonheur et la satisfaction ? N'était-il pas une étape-clé de la vie d'une jeune fille devenant femme, une étape qui se devait en conséquence d'être soigneusement préparée, mais également désirée ?

Saya n'avait pas envie de se marier. La simple idée d'appartenir physiquement, moralement et socialement à un homme lui causait des frissons de dégoût depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Tôru. Depuis qu'elle avait plongé à corps perdu dans les orbes bleus de sa camarade de classe, puis depuis qu'elle s'était rapprochée d'elle au point de devenir sa « petite amie » officieuse, la vue même de tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un homme voulant lui faire des avances lui faisait tourner de l'œil.

Pourtant, Saya avait décidé de se marier. Mais sa motivation était très éloignée des motivations classiques des femmes japonaises, à savoir concevoir des enfants et tenir un foyer à l'abri du besoin grâce au travail d'un époux. Non, elle, elle souhaitait se marier pour prolonger la vie de la personne la plus chère à ses yeux. Pour ne pas avoir à subir la perte de l'être qu'elle aimait plus que tout, au-delà de toute forme de raison…

« Je suppose que ta décision est définitive ? Demanda Tôru, la voix un peu hésitante.

-Bien sûr. Il s'appelle Kyôgo Monô et il est le prêtre du temple Togakushi. Il a hérité du temple de ses parents. Vingt-cinq ans, un peu bourru, mais sociable, quoiqu'il m'ait fallu du temps pour le conquérir. Mais il a l'air tendre, sincère dans ses sentiments et attentionné. Et bien entendu, il voudrait des enfants, ne serait-ce que pour la succession du temple. Tout compte fait, ce n'est pas un mauvais parti, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Non, ce n'est pas un mauvais parti… Il ferait certainement un bon époux, mais… Saya, tu es vraiment sûre de ce que tu fais ? Redemanda la brunette avec une pointe d'agacement. Tu peux encore changer d'avis, je ne t'ai pas encore transféré l'épée…

-Tôru, tu fais semblant de ne pas me connaître… Tu sais que je pourrais mal le prendre, lui répliqua simplement Saya en riant doucement, ce qui désamorça dans l'œuf le coup de sang de sa camarade de classe.

-Ce n'est pas ça, mais… Je souffre de cette situation, que tu appartiennes à un autre que moi, que tu meures avant moi… A t'entendre parler, j'ai l'impression que mes sentiments ne valent rien pour toi… Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, pourtant…

-Tu n'iras pas contre ma volonté. Je te sauverai, Tôru, en mettant au monde cette Epée Divine comme convenu. »

Saya se rapprocha de l'oreille de Tôru, prenant bien soin de la cacher par sa main comme une gamine, puis elle lui chuchota :

« Je t'aime, Tôru. Je t'aimerai toujours. Non, ne pleure pas… Ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de l'inquiétude lorsqu'elle vit perler des larmes aux coins des yeux de son amie. Je ne suis pas triste. Et c'est ma volonté, tu ne me forces à rien…

-Saya, tu peux encore…

-Ce sera non, quoi que tu dises et quoi que tu fasses », lui murmura-t-elle en lui caressant le visage.

Tôru ne rajouta rien de plus, pensant avec justesse qu'elle perdrait moins son temps en fouillant dans son sac d'école à la recherche d'un paquet de mouchoirs plutôt qu'en essayant de raisonner Saya. Mais la jeune brunette aux yeux bleus n'en pensait pas moins. Elle comprenait l'amour inconditionnel de Saya à son égard, le partageait… et c'était justement cette réciprocité qui avait créé cette situation ridicule au possible ! Saya, au nom de l'amour, ne voulait pas la voir mourir et pour cela, était prête à trépasser avant, peu importe le coût de la démarche et des dommages collatéraux. Tôru, au nom des mêmes sentiments, refusait intérieurement le sacrifice de sa bien-aimée et ce maudit mariage qui en faisait partie, mais n'avait pas la volonté de s'y opposer directement. Et avec l'entêtement de Saya, la partie était perdue d'avance…

Comment se résoudre à voir la personne que l'on chérit le plus au monde se sacrifier pour soi ? Et Saya qui le prenait avec philosophie, simplement, comme si cela coulait de source…

Tôru essuya ses yeux un peu rougis, puis les posa sur les gens insouciants qui traversaient les sentiers du parc : des _salary-men_, des mères de famille avec leur progéniture, des amoureux tendrement blottis l'un contre l'autre… Tôru ne se reconnaissait dans aucune de ces figures qui passaient devant elle et son amie. Une _salary-women_ ? Jamais de la vie, là n'était pas son destin. Mère de famille ? Oui, bientôt, mais aurait-elle le visage aussi épanouie que ces femmes qui rattrapaient le ballon de leur bambin ? Certainement pas… Des amoureux tendrement blottis ? Les lèvres de la brunette esquissèrent un pauvre sourire : elle et Saya n'avaient certainement pas le droit de s'afficher ainsi en public. A leur grand regret à toutes les deux…

« A quoi penses-tu ?

-Je me dis que tous ces gens, là, sont à des années-lumière de nous… J'aimerais tant avoir leurs petits problèmes quotidiens, plutôt que de me débattre avec la fin du monde… J'aurais voulu vivre avec la personne qui me rendrait heureuse, tout simplement… Ces gens-là ne savent rien, ils ignorent leur bonheur… Lui répondit Tôru.

-C'est toujours ainsi. Toi, tu es là pour les protéger, pour veiller sur eux… Et moi, je t'aide de toutes mes forces. Il faut bien qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui le fasse. Non ?

-Tu as raison… » Lâcha Tôru après un silence en regardant son amie dans les yeux avec un petit sourire. Merci Saya, je n'essaie même pas de savoir ce que j'aurais fait sans toi…

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier… Je préfère te voir sourire, tu es bien plus belle ! » S'exclama la blonde, dont le sourire s'élargit à la vue des joues colorées de Tôru.

La brunette n'osait plus la regarder dans les yeux, ayant saisi que derrière les mots de Saya se dissimulait parfaitement un « Je t'aime » que peu auraient pu saisir. Saya rit doucement devant la gêne de son amie, avant d'embrayer sur tout autre chose :

« Sinon, il va falloir que l'on voit pour l'interro de sciences naturelles de demain… Quelle horreur ! Et mon devoir de japonais qui n'avance pas…

-Tiens, cela m'étonne de toi, enfin, concernant le japonais…

-Il n'est pas encore assez subtil, je n'arrive pas à pousser mon raisonnement suffisamment loin pour cette rédaction! Ou peut-être que je manque d'imagination et que je devrais m'engager dans une autre voie…

-Et moi qui comptais sur toi pour m'aider un peu dans ce devoir… Soupira Tôru. Mais il faut te détendre un peu, tu sais, il est à remettre pour la semaine prochaine.

-Mais il faut que je l'avance au plus vite, d'autant plus que c'est ce weekend que mes parents rencontrent Monô-san ! Avec les préparatifs pour cette entrevue, je n'aurai jamais le temps…

-Rien ne m'empêchera de t'aider, à la fois pour ces préparatifs et pour le devoir de japonais. D'ailleurs, on n'aura qu'à le faire ensemble !

-Non, certainement pas ! S'enflamma Saya.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'avec toi à mes côtés, je n'arriverai pas à me concentrer ! Répondit Saya du tac au tac sans voir les joues de Tôru changer de couleur une fois de plus. Et le japonais est LA matière avec laquelle je peux mettre une déculottée à ce maudit Shishikagami ! Quand je pense qu'il a eu le culot de te proposer une sortie… et sous mon nez !

-Mais Saya, j'ai repoussé sa proposition et justement tu étais là pour en témoigner… Répliqua faiblement la jeune brunette en rougissant davantage.

-Il n'empêche ! Il a beau être le premier de la classe, en japonais, je peux le battre ! Il verra ce qu'il va se prendre ! Affirma la blonde d'un air déterminé, le visage crispé, ses yeux noisette en feu et le poing serré.

-Si tu étais un garçon, tu lui aurais cassé la figure…

-Bien sûr que oui ! Et si j'étais un garçon, il ne t'aurait pas dragué parce que tout le lycée saurait que l'on sortirait ensemble toi et moi et que personne n'aurait intérêt à poser les yeux sur toi! »

«_ Et on pourrait sortir vraiment ensemble, s'embrasser sans avoir à se cacher…_ » Continua Tôru pour elle-même en souriant rêveusement. Effleurant cette idée savoureuse dans un coin de sa tête, elle ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant. Plus besoin de se cacher, plus besoin que Saya se marie avec un autre…

« Tôru, tu es là ? Demanda Saya moqueusement en la secouant légèrement.

-Oui, bien sûr… Donc, tu es bien sûre que tu ne veux pas de mon aide, aussi infime soit-elle ?

-Sûre et certaine, répondit la bonde qui ne jurait que par son honneur à laver.

-Saya, tu sais… Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils… Tu sais que je ne suis attirée par aucun des garçons que nous côtoyons à l'école…

-J'aime quand tu dis ça, surtout parce que ça te fait plaisir au fond que je réagisse ainsi », rit Saya.

Pour toute réponse, Tôru soupira, les pommettes écarlates mais un faible sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je ressens la même chose lorsqu'un garçon t'approche… et je ressens la même chose en pensant à ton futur époux… Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça…

-Tôru… »

Les deux lycéennes échangèrent un bref regard, rempli d'envie et d'amertume douce-amère, avant d'inspirer profondément et de se concentrer à nouveau sur les problèmes vitaux, du moins, aux yeux de la société : les devoirs de classe…

« Et concernant l'interro de sciences naturelles de demain, je pense qu'il faudrait… »

Tôru s'arrêta net dans sa phrase, ressentant une énergie négative à proximité. Une énergie spirituelle sans commune mesure avec celle provenant des gens ordinaires, accompagnée d'une odeur indescriptible… Les sens en alerte, telle un animal sauvage, elle se tendit et balaya d'un regard vif tout ce qui était à sa portée. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Instinctivement, elle se rapprocha de son amie et lui prit la main, prête à la protéger. Saya, connaissant la sensibilité de Tôru à la magie, vit que quelque chose clocha et ne posa aucune question.

La grande brune scruta attentivement les figures et les personnes, peu importait leur apparence ou de leur âge. L'odeur se rapprochait, dangereuse, mais suave, piquante… Qui ? Tout en restant assise, elle s'avança sur le banc en s'efforçant de ne pas montrer son état de panique afin de n'effrayer personne et surtout pas Saya. L'odeur se rapprochait, de pair avec l'énergie perçue… cela venait de la gauche. Une odeur d'eau de toilette mélangée à…

Tôru tourna donc son visage dans cette direction, guettant chaque personne, chaque être vivant, même… Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle identifia enfin la composante tant gênante de cette odeur atypique et sans s'en rendre compte broya la main de Saya dans la sienne. Oui, pas de doute possible, cette odeur, c'était celle du sang… Une odeur de sang humain, mélangée à de l'eau de toilette de tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale…

« Oh non… Saya… »

Tôru s'apprêtait à se lever avec Saya quand l'individu en question entra dans son champ de vision. Trop tard, il la remarquerait sur-le-champ si elle se levait précipitamment avec Saya…

Il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir, c'était lui, ce grand jeune homme à l'uniforme noir, avec un mince sac d'école nonchalamment calé entre son bras et son flanc qui n'entachait aucunement son élégance naturelle. Un lycéen selon toute vraisemblance, la stature droite, le pas sûr et…

Saya sentit Tôru se figer lorsque l'étudiant qui passait devant eux tourna la tête en leur direction sans crier gare. C'était donc lui que Tôru craignait ? Mais pourquoi ? Il n'avait rien de menaçant, il était même plutôt mignon, avec ses lunettes lui donnant un air de premier de la classe assez attirant… La jeune blonde changea d'avis rapidement lorsqu'elle vit les lèvres de l'adolescent s'étirer en un sourire… un sourire… Elle se sentit soudainement prise au piège comme une souris entre les griffes d'un chat l'espace d'une seconde ou deux et instinctivement se mit légèrement en retrait derrière Tôru.

L'adolescent s'avança vers les filles d'un pas tranquille mais pour elles, il semblait que la température de l'air, sa composition, sa pression même venaient de changer sans crier gare. Tôru déglutit lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir près d'elle et ne détourna pas son regard de lui, comme si la moindre demi-seconde d'inattention pouvait leur être fatale à toutes les deux.

« Bonjour ! Lança-t-il à Tôru avec cette fois-ci un sourire charmeur.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle faiblement, retenant une grimace alors que Saya l'agrippait un peu trop fort par les épaules, sans doute plus par jalousie que par crainte...

-Tu me fixes étrangement depuis tout à l'heure. Nous nous connaissons ?

-Non…

-Je ne te demanderai pas la raison d'un tel regard sur ma personne… Que je trouve plutôt flatteur, par ailleurs, venant d'une si jolie fille, ajouta-t-il en lui prenant le menton entre deux doigts. Je sais que la phrase te paraîtra banale, mais tu as des yeux magnifiques, lui dit-il d'une voix plus basse, indéniablement attirante.

-Merci…

-Vraiment magnifiques, ils ont la couleur du ciel… Accepterais-tu de sortir avec moi ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc. Je pourrais même t'offrir une glace et te raccompagner chez toi ce soir si tu veux. Nous ferions ainsi plus ample connaissance.

-Certainement pas. »

Saya, qui n'avait pipé mot jusqu'alors, posa son veto, mais d'une voix mal assurée. Cela allait trop vite et surtout trop loin… Le jeune homme en uniforme releva la tête pour la regarder, mais ne paraissait pas surpris outre mesure. Au contraire, il lui sourit et lui dit gentiment :

« C'est ton amie ? Tu devrais la laisser choisir, non ?

-Oui, c'est mon amie, répondit-elle avec plus d'aplomb, ragaillardie par le calme et l'air doux du garçon en face. Et comme je la connais bien, elle dira non de toute façon, alors bats les pattes.

-Saya-chan… Commença doucement Tôru.

-Comment peux-tu rester passive ? S'emporta alors Saya. Ce n'est qu'un dragueur de plus ! Tous les jours ou presque, c'est la même chose ! Tu devrais le savoir, non ?

-Saya-chan, ça suffit ! »

La voix brusquement impérieuse de Tôru la fit taire. Ses mains se crispèrent encore plus sur les épaules de la jolie brune, de colère et d'incompréhension: c'était la première fois que sa chère Tôru la réprimandait ainsi. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond ? Un garçon lui faisait des avances, il était normal qu'elle réagisse et le repousse, non ? Tôru ne lui avait-elle pas répété qu'elles s'appartenaient l'une l'autre quoi qu'il advienne… ?

« Je suis désolée, dit alors Tôru en s'adressant au jeune homme en face d'elle, un peu plus fermement qu'auparavant. Je ne suis pas intéressée par ta proposition. Et ce soir, ce ne sera pas possible, j'ai des devoirs à …

-Je m'appelle Sakurazuka Seishirô. Ta beauté m'a tant troublé que j'ai oublié de me présenter… »

Seishirô jubila lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Tôru s'agrandir et sa peau pâlir. Ainsi donc cette lycéenne le connaissait… Avait deviné sa véritable identité, s'entend… Et si elle avait deviné, c'est qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était pour lui tellement rare de tester les effets de son véritable titre sur autrui qu'il décida de pousser l'expérience plus avant. Il devait simplement rester attentif à la lycéenne blonde, très jolie elle aussi malgré les yeux de furie qu'elle posait sur lui. Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui sauterait à la gorge si la brune ne la retenait pas. Mais il aimait ce regard déterminé, qui ne le craignait plus du tout et qui lui promettait un enfer de tortures immondes s'il se rapprochait ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre de la brune. Amies, vraiment… ?

En souriant encore plus, il fit mine de lever la main pour caresser le visage de Tôru, tout en fixant Saya afin de guetter sa réaction. Ladite réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Saya leva le bras pour le gifler. Mais la punition pour son geste déplacé ne vint pas : Tôru attrapa le bras de Saya en plein vol et le tint fermement.

« Tôru-chan, pourquoi… ?

-Saya-chan, j'ai dit…

-Pourquoi ?

-Ne bouge pas sans que je t'y autorise. »

Une fois de plus, l'autorité de Tôru fit loi. Seishirô sourit davantage. Tôru le craignait et voulait protéger son amie de lui. Logique et sensé, sauf que Saya ne comprenait pas puisqu'elle ne savait pas qui il était. Saya ne savait pas qu'il pouvait en finir avec elles sans même bouger un doigt si l'envie lui disait. Mais Tôru, elle, le savait et par conséquent, ne voulait pas le contrarier afin d'augmenter leur probabilité à toutes les deux de sortir vivantes de cette entrevue. Et s'il fallait aller contre la volonté de Saya pour ça, alors soit… Seishirô trouva cette situation encore plus intéressante qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé de prime abord. Tôru relâcha le bras de Saya et inspira profondément avant de s'adresser à Seishirô:

« Je suis d'accord pour sortir avec toi, à une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Promets-moi qu'il n'arrivera rien à Saya.

-C'est d'accord, dit Seishirô qui jubilait à l'idée d'avoir gagné sans même avoir à combattre, ce qui ne le changeait guère…

-Bien. Dans ce cas, nous pouvons y aller… Murmura Tôru à son attention, après avoir jeté un bref regard en direction de Saya.

-Avant cela… tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que j'embrasse ma nouvelle petite amie ? »

Bien sûr, Seishirô la vit partir. En diagonale, vu que Saya était dans le dos de Tôru. Il ne chercha pas à l'esquiver pour autant, sachant pertinemment qu'il jouait avec le feu. Enfin, tout est relatif, ce n'est pas une lycéenne qui pouvait lui faire grand mal…

Tôru sursauta au bruit de la claque sur la joue de Seishirô. Elle était si abasourdie, si décontenancée par la demande de Seishirô qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir face à la colère de Saya. Mais elle se ressaisit bien vite et se retourna pour blâmer le geste irréfléchi de la blonde.

« Saya ! Tu ne sais pas qui il est…

-Et je ne veux pas le savoir ! Répliqua Saya à Tôru. Il dépasse les bornes ! En public, en plus ! Quel manque d'éducation !

-Peu importe ! Fais-moi confiance, je t'en prie !

-Tu es sûre que tu m'as giflé uniquement pour mon manque de tenue ? Demanda tranquillement Seishirô en se massant la joue.

-Bien sûr que oui ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu insinues, mais on ne fait pas de telles avances à une fille, qui plus est devant sa meilleure amie et au milieu d'un parc public !

-J'aime bien ton excuse, elle me plaît et elle tient plutôt bien la route…

-De quel droit te permets-tu… ? Ce n'est pas une excuse !

-Saya, ça suffit maintenant ! S'écria Tôru en prenant son amie dans ses bras et en la serrant contre elle pour tenter de contenir sa colère et de calmer ses protestations, tout en gardant à l'œil son « petit ami »… Ecoute, Sakurazuka-san …

-Seishirô-kun suffira…

-Le… geste de mon amie ne remet pas en cause notre accord, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas du moins du monde, lui répondit-il, parfaitement serein. Cela dit, vous ne manquez pas d'audace. Toutes les deux, précisa-t-il en laissant son regard couler de Tôru à Saya. Et puisque vous piquez ainsi ma curiosité, je vais donc faire un effort de mon côté, déclara-t-il en se levant et en s'étirant avec la souplesse d'un chat.

-Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? »

La voix des deux filles à l'unisson le fit sourire. Il se retourna pour leur faire face franchement et leur dit :

« Tôru-chan, tu sais qui je suis. Et tu as l'air de savoir ce qu'il peut t'en coûter. Cependant, ajouta-t-il après avoir laissé planer un silence, si tu connais mon identité alors que l'on ne s'est jamais rencontrés auparavant, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. J'aimerais la connaître. Et en prime, ton amie pourra nous accompagner.

-Nous accompagner ? Où ça ? Demanda Tôru, déstabilisée par les paroles de son interlocuteur autant que par le revirement dans son attitude : il avait complètement mis de côté la touche séduction.

-Chez moi. »

Imparable… Comme assommée, Tôru pensa à refermer la bouche lorsqu'elle prit conscience du regard moqueur de Seishirô sur elle. Puis elle regarda Saya qui… semblait déjà moins remontée contre l'adolescent, sans doute complètement perturbée elle aussi par son comportement.

« Mais que veut-il ? Demanda à voix basse la blonde à la brunette. Et comment tu le connais, et pourquoi il est dangereux? Qui est-il, à la fin ?

-Ecoute, je ne peux pas te le dire…

-Ca, j'ai bien compris, mais… Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, pourquoi tu le crains ? Et pourquoi…

-Saya-chan, je ne peux pas te répondre… Il nous entend. »

L'adolescente aux longs cheveux bouclés blonds leva la tête vers Seishirô qui souriait… de manière presque attendrie. Saya grimaça : non, ce n'était pas le bon mot. Mais plus elle le regardait, moins elle pouvait en trouver un plus précis que celui-ci. Gentil… Non, magnanime irait mieux… ou patient, peut-être… Ou…

Les mèches noires corbeau de Tôru volèrent sous ses yeux comme elle se retournait pour parler à Seishirô :

« Je suis désolée, mais nous avons un contrôle de science naturelle demain… Nous ne pouvons pas nous attarder ce soir, mais un autre jour, peut-être…

-Je suis en dernière année de lycée et je prépare les concours d'université pour être vétérinaire… Lui dit-il en lui souriant d'un air entendu. Ca vous tente ?

-Tu dis ça pour nous attirer ou…

-Je dis ça pour détendre l'atmosphère et parce que c'est la vérité, répliqua Seishirô d'une ton soudain moins badin qui fit sursauter les deux filles comme si elles venaient de se prendre un coup de fouet dans le dos. Je pense qu'il serait mieux pour nous d'éclaircir la situation actuelle au calme et sereinement, plutôt qu'en public et dans cette atmosphère tendue. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, donc…

-Je vois que tu as parfaitement compris la situation.

-Mais Saya -chan n'est pas obligée de venir avec nous…

-Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va te laisser partir seule avec moi aussi facilement ? »

Un point pour lui… Tôru savait qu'elle devait s'expliquer avec Seishirô et qu'il valait mieux pour Saya qu'elle ne soit pas compromise dans cette affaire car il en allait de sa survie même. Mais Saya était déjà d'un naturel assez possessif lorsqu'il s'agissait de Tôru. Ajouté à cela l'inquiétude concernant Seishirô et les paroles échangées… Non, Saya ne la laisserait jamais partir. Mais comment pouvait-elle s'assurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien chez Seishirô ?

« Tu ne lui feras rien, tu le promets ? Demanda bêtement Tôru, faute de trouver mieux.

-Je suis un professionnel, soupira Seishirô, pas un de ces fous dangereux qui font la une du journal tous les matins. Je ne m'occupe que des gens qui m'ont été désignés au préalable. Et de ceux qui découvrent mon identité, mais il n'y en a guère. Et ton amie ne fait partie d'aucune catégorie. »

« Un professionnel, pas un de ces fous dangereux »… ? Saya essayait malgré tout de découvrir ce qu'était ce lycéen face à elles. Mais les idées qui lui vinrent en tête lui parurent si saugrenues qu'elle préféra ne pas s'y attarder. Lui, un criminel, un tueur, un psychopathe ? Sûr, il ne faut pas juger sur les apparences mais tout de même… Et puis, il n'était qu'en dernière année de lycée, il l'avait dit lui-même et son uniforme noir était là pour le rappeler… En plus, il voulait être vétérinaire… Mais si Tôru, qui versait dans la sorcellerie, avait peur de lui, cela signifiait bien qu'il était dangereux d'une manière ou d'une autre… Mais à quel point ?

« Je remarque d'ailleurs, Tôru-chan, que tu appelles de nouveau ton amie "Saya-chan"… Tu paniquais tellement que tu l'avais oublié en chemin ? Saya-chan joue bien mieux la comédie que toi…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire remarquer exactement ?

- Rien que tu ne saches pas déjà, répondit Seishirô en retrouvant le sourire. Mais ne restons pas ici, nous serons plus à l'aise autour d'une bonne tasse de thé. »


	3. Chapitre 2: Dévoilement

**_Fandom_**** :** _X _(ça faisait longtemps!)

**Titre :** _La rencontre_

**_Disclaimer_**** :** Les personnages de _X_ ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon grand désespoir. Ils sont donc aux filles talentueuses de CLAMP, qui savent si bien les dessiner ! En conséquence, je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fanfic

**_Rating_**** :** K+, rien de bien méchant, va !

**Genre :** Allez savoir…

**_Pairings_**** :** Tôru x Saya, Seishirô x Subaru, Fûma x Kamui

**Note (au cas où) :** je ne peux répondre directement aux _reviewers_ anonymes. Sachez cependant, s'il y en a, que je reçois les commentaires avec grand plaisir, mais que si vous voulez papoter, il faudra s'inscrire !

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Dévoilement**

Les trois lycéens auraient fait le trajet dans le silence le plus complet si Seishirô n'avait décidé d'égayer un peu l'ambiance en parlant de tout et de n'importe quoi, ses sujets allant de sa journée de lycée aux feuilletons du soir qui passaient à la télé. Mais tous ses efforts ne servirent pas à grand-chose, les filles se refusant à jouer le jeu.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent chez Seishirô, assis autour de la grande table du salon sur de moelleux coussins, avec chacun une tasse de thé préparé avec soin par le propriétaire. Tôru, inquiète pour la suite des événements, osait à peine lever les yeux vers leur hôte. Elle n'était pas dupe de l'apparente bonne humeur de Seishirô, se demandait surtout à quelle sauce il allait les manger et combien de temps il lui restait à vivre. Théoriquement, il lui avait été dit depuis sa plus tendre enfance qu'elle ne mourrait pas avant d'avoir donné naissance à "Kamui" et à l'Epée Divine, mais cette prophétie semblait actuellement compromise.

La beauté de la résidence, le grand appartement, sobre mais décoré avec goût et élégance ne l'avaient même pas frappée, au contraire de Saya, qui se disait que les parents de Seishirô devaient mener grand train de vie et que leur statut social devait être à la hauteur de leur demeure. Mais voyant que Tôru ne desserrait pas les dents, elle se taisait également, ce qui ne l'empêchait nullement de guetter le moindre geste de travers de l'adolescent envers son amie brune.

« Le thé ne vous plaît pas, les filles ? Demanda aimablement Seishirô. A moins que vous ne vouliez quelque chose de frais ? C'est vrai que l'été approche…

-Ne serait-il pas possible de passer directement à la raison de notre présence ici ? Demanda à son tour prudemment Tôru, après avoir échangé un regard avec Saya.

-Nous avons tout notre temps, vous pouvez vous détendre… »

"_Et comment voudrais-tu que je me détende en sachant que mes minutes sont peut-être comptées ? _Lui rétorqua mentalement Tôru, avant de poser à nouveau ses yeux sur Saya, qui l'interrogea du regard. _Et puis, peut-être que le thé…"_

« A moins que tu ne penses que mon thé est empoisonné ? Je te rassure, je n'ai rien rajouté dedans, déclara Seishirô.

-Il n'y a aucun moyen de le savoir, lui dit Tôru à voix basse.

-C'est vrai. Mais pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de me faire confiance, sachant que si je voulais... disons régler le problème, j'aurais pu le faire depuis bien longtemps et sans utiliser ce genre de moyens ? Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Pour toute réponse, Tôru se contenta de le regarder en silence. Et voyant que Saya l'imitait, il échangea sa tasse de thé à lui, un peu entamée, avec celle de la brune, ayant parfaitement compris que Saya ne boirait le thé qu'à la seule condition que Tôru lui en "donne la permission", même implicite.

« Là, je n'aurais jamais mis du poison dans ma propre tasse, pas vrai ? N'est-ce pas une preuve suffisante que le thé devant toi est sain ? Lui demanda-t-il avant de siroter dans sa nouvelle tasse. J'ai bu dedans, mais cela n'est-il pas mieux que du poison ? »

Il vit Tôru hésiter, mais rester silencieuse. Savourant le thé, il en prit une nouvelle gorgée, espérant que la brunette l'imiterait après avoir enfin compris qu'il disposait de beaucoup d'autres moyens pour la tuer s'il le voulait et qu'il ne gaspillerait certainement pas un aussi bon thé pour ça...

Mais il n'en fut rien. Seishirô se dit qu'il était certes un tueur professionnel, mais pas un _serial killer_ ou un psychopathe assoiffé de sang. Et il leur avait certifié qu'il voulait d'abord entendre leurs explications avant de prendre une décision. Malgré son métier, il pensait qu'il avait le droit de se montrer gentil envers quelqu'un et de lui offrir une tasse de thé. Cela marchait très bien avec les gens qui ignoraient tout de son activité. Et apparemment, cela ne marchait qu'avec ces personnes-là… Il devrait faire gaffe le jour où il déciderait de réaliser son pari avec Subaru-kun, si ce dernier venait à savoir qui il était et décidait d'agir comme les deux lycéennes en face de lui, le pari perdrait cruellement de son intérêt…

« Je vois… Dit-il simplement à Tôru. Puisque quand je suis gentil, ça ne marche pas, je vais faire autrement», continua-t-il à voix basse, après un silence.

Les filles n'eurent pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. Sa voix suavement froide, son sourire de fauve et son regard plus perçant que celui d'un rapace eurent tôt fait de leur glacer le sang :

« Tôru-chan, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être contrarié. Et… N'oublie pas que ton amie est ici avec nous…

-Tu avais dit que tu ne lui ferais rien, répliqua Tôru, sortant ainsi de son long mutisme malgré sa peur qu'elle essayait de maintenir sous contrôle.

-Seuls les idiots ne changent jamais d'avis. Et ne cherche pas à me gruger, je te surveille… » Lâcha Seishirô d'une voix froide.

Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un rictus supérieur quand Tôru, silencieuse, mais dont le regard en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de lui, se saisit de sa tasse de thé et en but une légère gorgée. Il avait un peu refroidi depuis le temps et était tout juste tiède, mais il était plutôt doux. Du jasmin, qu'elle avait deviné à l'odeur lorsque Seishirô avait fait le service, avec semblait-il de la vanille, mélangée à d'autres choses qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier, mais l'ensemble était si goûteux qu'elle s'autorisa à fermer les yeux quelques secondes pour en savourer toutes les composantes.

« Ce thé est délicieux. »

Tôru écarquilla les yeux à la vue de Saya reprenant vraisemblablement une seconde gorgée de thé.

« N'est-ce pas ? Il est si doux que je le prends généralement sans pâtisserie. Et pourtant, j'adore les choses sucrées ! S'exclama Seishirô, sa bonhommie retrouvée comme par enchantement.

-C'est plutôt étonnant venant d'un garçon de ton âge…

-Je sais. Ma mère avait une servante qui cuisinait très bien et qui me faisait pleins de bonnes choses quand j'étais plus jeune. Mais ce que je préfère, c'est le chocolat.

-Le chocolat ?

-Oui, il m'arrive souvent de me faire des gâteaux au chocolat.

-Tu sais cuisiner ?

-Oui, bien sûr, mais comme j'ai une femme de ménage qui vient tous les jours…

-Saya-chan ! S'écria enfin Tôru tant elle était horrifiée. Tu as bu le thé, mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que toi, tu l'as bu, répondit Saya le plus tranquillement du monde.

-Mais…

-Si tu meurs empoisonnée, alors moi aussi. Comme ça, l'affaire est réglée et nous aurons bu le thé que Seishirô-kun a préparé exprès pour nous.»

Ce fut au tour de Seishirô d'écarquiller les yeux tandis que la lycéenne aux yeux bleus cherchait ses mots afin de tenter d'expliquer à son amie que si elle avait accepté de boire, c'était justement pour qu'elle, Saya, ne le boive pas. Et en ce qui concernait Seishirô, il ne s'attendait tout simplement pas à se voir référencer de la sorte par la jolie blonde. Mais il se ressaisit bien vite et en souriant gentiment, invita Tôru à continuer de boire son thé. Celle-ci le ne le fit pas de gaîté de cœur mais n'avait de toute façon plus aucun argument crédible pour refuser.

Les trois adolescents sirotèrent donc leur thé en silence dans un premier temps, jusqu'à ce que Saya, une fois de plus, décidât de prendre la parole :

« Seishirô-kun, qui es-tu, pour que Tôru-chan te craigne à ce point ?

-Tu veux le savoir ? Lui demanda-t-il sur le ton de la confidence, avec un sourire en coin. Eh bien, pour cela, il va d'abord falloir que Tôru-chan et moi parlions sérieusement. »

La concernée se raidit à cette annonce mais ne répliqua pas. Seishirô lui sourit d'un air entendu, puis continua :

« Tôru-chan, je veux tout savoir à ton sujet. Et je veux que tu m'expliques précisément comment tu as fait pour me démasquer. »

Voilà, on y était… Tôru inspira profondément pour se donner bonne contenance et calmer les battements de son cœur, puis plongea son regard droit dans le sien.

« Je suis Magami Tôru, aînée de la famille Magami, j'ai seize ans et je suis au lycée privé de Keio.

-Ca, je l'avais deviné, je connais cet uniforme… Ainsi, tu es un membre de la famille Magami…

-Oui, et je suis également une _kagenie_. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? Demanda Tôru à un Seishirô visiblement très surpris.

-Si, je le sais, se reprit-il. C'est qu'il est très rare d'en rencontrer… J'en ai beaucoup entendu parler, ce sont ceux qui parfois me font refaire mon travail une seconde fois, dit Seishirô avec un petit rire. Ainsi donc, tout s'explique… Tu viens d'une ancienne famille qui verse dans les arts occultes, tout comme moi. Tu maîtrise quel type de magie ?

-Nous ne sommes pas de grands magiciens, mais nous apprenons la magie orientale, taoïste, la lecture de l'avenir, la substitution de corps et d'autres petits tours…

-Ainsi, tu as ressenti ma puissance magique ?

-Exactement. Tu es fort et cette puissance obscure se remarque tout de suite. J'ai senti que tu étais un maître de magie noire. Ton odeur, puis ton nom ont achevé de me convaincre…

-Tu avais donc entendu parler des miens.

-Evidemment. Les _kagenie_ protègent des gens puissants et connus, des politiciens, des directeurs de grands groupes financiers et même des chefs _yakuza_… dont la vie est menacée. Nous avons donc entendu parler du clan Saku… de ton clan, ainsi que du clan Sumeragi.

-Tu connais également la maison Sumeragi…

-Comme nous, ils utilisent leur magie pour protéger les puissants… Je me suis rendue une fois chez eux, à Kyôtô, il y a neuf ans, à l'occasion de la naissance de leur treizième chef.

-Sumeragi Subaru-kun.

-Malgré le fait qu'il soit le plus jeune, il a été désigné comme héritier des Sumeragi... Il n'était qu'un bébé, pourtant il dégageait une aura puissante… Je pense qu'il fera un très bon chef… Je suppose que tu ne le connais pas, puisque ton clan est en rivalité avec le sien…

-En fait, si, je l'ai rencontré il y a peu, complètement par hasard. Il était de passage à Tôkyô. Comme il portait le _shikifuku _de son clan, j'ai deviné tout de suite…

-Je vois… Dit Tôru, intriguée, mais nullement en position de demander plus de précisions.

-Sinon, j'aimerais savoir de qui tu es la _kagenie_. Cette information pourrait toujours me servir…

-Tu risques d'être déçu. Je ne suis pas la _kagenie_ d'une quelconque célébrité. Mon rôle est autre.

-Explique-toi, exigea Seishirô dont la curiosité était suscitée.

-Je suis la _kagenie_ de la Terre.

-De la Terre ? Demanda-t-il après un silence.

- En effet. Je suis le substitut de la Terre. S'il devait lui arriver malheur, je mourrais pour la protéger. Et ce rôle en amène un autre, bien plus important.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas ordinaire. Tu dois être une _kagenie_ très puissante pour que la Terre te choisisse. Et quel est ce rôle bien plus important que de la protéger ?

-As-tu entendu parler de la prophétie de 1999 concernant la fin du monde?

-Il est dit que le Dragon de la Terre avec ses sept gardiens affronterait le Dragon du Ciel et ses propres gardiens afin de décider de l'avenir de la Terre. Est-ce que par le plus grand des hasards, tu ferais partie de l'un de ces gardiens ?

- Je suis la future mère d'un des Dragons. »

Tôru finit sa tasse de thé, laissant le temps à Seishirô de se remettre de cette révélation. Cela ne fut cependant qu'une affaire de secondes, mais voulant boire encore un peu et constatant que sa tasse était vide, il la remplit de nouveau avant de demander de plus amples explications.

« Je ne devrais normalement pas te les donner, expliqua Tôru mais si je le fais, c'est parce que je sais qu'en tant que…

-Sakurazukamori… Explicita-t-il en la voyant hésiter. Vas-y, continue…

-Mais Saya… Si elle sait qui tu es, tu seras obligé de la…

-Ne t'occupe pas de ça… Dit Seishirô en balayant sa remarque d'un signe de la main tant il était passionné par les révélations actuelles et sans doute à venir…

-Je disais donc… qu'en tant que… Sakurazukamori, tu es destiné à être un Ange, un des gardiens du Dragon de la Terre, continua prudemment Tôru en regardant Saya à la dérobée. Par conséquent, tu es en droit de savoir certaines choses. Comme tu l'as dit, il y aura deux Dragons, le "Kamui" de la Terre et le "Kamui" du Ciel, avec chacun six gardiens et une Epée sacrée.

- Ce jour est un jour béni, dit Seishirô en buvant un peu de thé. Qui aurait cru que je tomberais sur la mère d'un des "Kamui" ? Ma mère m'a parlé de tout cela il y a longtemps, peu avant que je devienne son héritier. Et oui, elle m'avait dit que ma place serait au côté du Dragon de la Terre qui voudra détruire les hommes… Mais je suppose que si tu me racontes tout cela devant ton amie, c'est qu'elle est au courant… Ce qui revient à poser la question suivante : qui es-tu, Saya-chan ? »

Saya, qui avait tout suivi de la conversation dans une ambiance un poil plus détendue qu'à leur arrivée, n'hésita pas à prendre la parole :

« Je suis Toshiyuki Saya, seize ans et dans le même lycée que Tôru-chan…

-Ne te fatigue pas à l'appeler comme ça, j'ai compris depuis belle lurette que vous n'étiez pas que de simples amies… Remarqua Seishirô en buvant une gorgée de thé, ce qui lui permit d'ignorer la surprise, puis la gêne des filles. Continue…

-Je… Je suis une liseuse de rêves. C'est-à-dire que je peux voir l'avenir dans mes rêves. Mais mes facultés ne sont pas très élevées…

-Tu peux également voyager dans les rêves comme la princesse Hinoto du palais de la Diète ?

-Tu la connais elle aussi ? S'enquit Tôru.

-Bien sûr, dit Seishirô sur le ton de l'évidence. Je suis de Tôkyô et de par mon rôle, je n'ignore aucune personne d'influence. Vas-y, Saya-chan…

-Tôru… » Commença Saya, hésitant à ajouter un suffixe.

Puis décida que non, lorsqu'elle capta le regard narquois de Seishirô qui l'attendait au tournant…

« Tôru m'a parlé de cette femme, même si je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée. Non, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de voyager dans les rêves. Je peux simplement voir certaines choses concernant la bataille de la fin du monde en 1999.

-Une _kagenie_ et une liseuse d'étoile… Un duo détonnant… Commenta Seishirô, plutôt ravi de voir que Saya s'était décidée à enlever ce fichu suffixe. C'est grâce à tes pouvoirs que tu as rencontré Tôru-chan ?

-Oui. Je faisais des rêves étranges dans lesquels elle se trouvait. Nous nous sommes rencontrés au collège, pas hasard. Elle a pu m'expliquer la signification de ces rêves. Nous sommes devenues… amies au fil du temps…

-C'est la raison pour laquelle Tôru-chan t'a parlé de la fin du monde… Mais si tu n'es pas une liseuse d'étoiles aussi puissante que la princesse Hinoto, je suis curieux de savoir quel est ton rôle dans cette bataille.

-Je serai la mère du second "Kamui". Et je mettrai également au monde son Epée Divine. »

Cette révélation eut le mérite de faire taire à nouveau le lycéen pendant quelques autres secondes…

« Mais ça ne colle pas, fit-il finalement remarquer. Tu n'es pas une Magami et tu viens d'une famille ordinaire, non ? Et de plus, que signifie "mettre une épée au monde" ?

-C'est… compliqué, admit Saya, un peu gênée. Les deux Epées Divines sont mises au monde par des femmes. C'est un processus magique. Et en ce qui concerne la famille… Je prépare actuellement mon mariage avec l'héritier du temple Togakushi.

-Je vois, fit lentement Seishirô qui ne voyait pas tant que ça mais flairait une histoire pas très nette. Mais pour le coup, il manque une Epée, non ? S'il doit y en avoir deux et que tu en mets une au monde…

-La seconde sera mise au monde par ma sœur cadette », précisa Tôru.

L'adolescent leva un sourcil et admit :

« Je suis perplexe… Toi, Saya-chan, qui est parfaitement ordinaire en dépit de ton don de lire l'avenir va mettre au monde l'un des "Kamui" ainsi que son Epée Divine. Alors que Tôru-chan et sa sœur, des Magami, se partagent l'autre "Kamui" et son Epée… Cela manque un peu de logique… Et à voir vos têtes, je vois que je ne pourrai pas obtenir plus d'information sur le sujet sans en passer par la menace, ce dont je n'ai pas envie. D'accord, on arrête là, conclut-il en levant les mains en signe de renoncement, voyant que les nuages chargés au-dessus de leurs têtes étaient revenus. Vous ne vous êtes pas resservi de thé, vous en avez assez ? Leur demanda-t-il soudainement.

-Ca ira pour moi, répondit Tôru, sous haute tension depuis qu'elle ne parlait plus.

-Pour moi aussi, ça ira, merci, répondit Saya en souriant aimablement.

-Bien, alors si je résume, j'ai en face de moi la _kagenie _de la Terre et une liseuse de rêves, toutes les deux destinées à être les génitrices des deux "Kamui"… C'est bien ça ? »

Les deux filles, hochèrent la tête de concert. Seishirô finit sa tasse de thé avant d'aller plus avant :

« Par conséquent, vous êtes des personnes importantes pour le futur. Je m'interdis donc de porter atteinte à votre personne.

-Et… c'est tout ? Demanda Tôru.

-Oui, c'est tout, répéta Seishiro moqueusement. Je t'avais dit que je chercherais à savoir qui tu es avant de me décider. C'est chose faite, non ? Maintenant, tu peux enfin respirer, arrêter de suspecter ma tasse de thé…

-N'est-ce pas une attitude normale pour toute personne sachant qui tu es réellement ? Rétorqua Tôru.

-Oui, je suppose… Mais je ne suis pas méchant, en réalité ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant benoîtement. La preuve, je vais répondre à la question de Saya, à savoir : qui suis-je ? »

Saya, comme envoûtée, s'approcha légèrement de lui, impatiente d'avoir enfin la réponse à cette question tant posée et à laquelle Tôru refusait de donner suite.

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis Sakurazuka Seishirô, en dernière année de lycée et j'habite ici.

-Seul ?

-Je suis un assassin, continua-t-il en ignorant sa question. Plus précisément, un tueur professionnel à la solde du gouvernement du Japon. Tôru-chan me craint parce qu'elle me confond avec les criminels du dimanche qui font la une des quotidiens le lundi matin, alors que je n'ai rien à voir avec ces minables qui ne m'inspirent même pas pitié… Saya-chan, tu m'écoutes ? »

Visiblement, non… Imaginant Seishirô en tenue d'agent spécial comme à la télé, avec des armes de _sniper_, Saya était simplement bouchée bée face à ce dévoilement. Lui, un tueur professionnel obéissant au gouvernement japonais ? Mais…

« Mais tu es au lycée, tu l'as dit toi-même ! Protesta-t-elle, alors que Tôru poussa un profond soupir, mais se dispensa de tout commentaire.

-Et alors ? Ca n'empêche pas…

-Si, ça empêche ! Tu as bien des parents, non ?

-Non, ils sont morts tous les deux depuis quelques années déjà… Et oui, je vis seul ici.

-C'est à cause de leur mort que tu es devenu un tueur ? Non, même ça… C'est un scénario de _manga_ !

-Tu fais fausse route, Saya-chan, je t'assure… Laisse-moi t'expliquer, d'accord ?

-Non ! Que tu sois un dragueur et que tu veuilles me prendre Tôru, passe encore, s'emporta-t-elle en ignorant Tôru qui se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira bruyamment. Mais ça…

-Je ne suis pas un dragueur et je ne veux pas te prendre Tôru-chan, elle ne m'intéresse pas…

-Ah ? »

Saya se tut et se fit agripper par Tôru qui la força à se rasseoir : prise dans son délire, elle n'avait pas fait gaffe qu'elle avait posé ses mains sur la table, comme prête à en découdre. Seishirô, que les filles amusaient de plus en plus, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire gaiement. Gênée, la blonde inclina la tête en signe d'excuse en direction de l'adolescent qui n'en avait rien à faire tant il riait.

« Mais… tu jures que Tôru ne t'intéresse pas ? Demanda quand même Saya, qui ne lâchait jamais prise.

-Je pense que je te préfèrerais… enfin, si tu m'intéressais… J'aime ce caractère en acier trempé, ton ignorance du danger… Bon, tu veux savoir qui je suis ou non ? Demanda-t-il en reprenant son sérieux… en partie.

-Oui, bien sûr ! Répondit Saya, assise de manière très droite et les mains sur les cuisses, comme pour montrer sa détermination à comprendre enfin qui se cachait derrière l'adolescent qui lui souriait malicieusement.

-Je suis l'unique héritier d'un clan nommé Sakurazukamori. Ce clan d'_Onmyôji_ sert depuis des siècles les intérêts du Japon et par conséquent, de ses dirigeants. Il nous est demandé d'éliminer tout ce qui peut constituer une menace pour le Japon. Ni plus, ni moins. Nous avons pour cela nos pouvoirs magiques, qui se basent sur la spiritualité du Yin et du Yang.

-Ainsi donc, tu es un "assassin-_Onmyôji"_…

-C'est ça. Pour le bien du Japon… Les Sumeragi, dont Tôru et moi avons parlé, sont rivaux des Sakurazukamori. Eux travaillent également avec les dirigeants Japonais, mais ils ont pour vocation de protéger ceux qui peuvent l'être.

-Un clan qui protège et un qui élimine…

-Parfaitement, cela afin que l'équilibre des forces soit maintenu. Maintenant que j'y pense, Tôru-chan, sais-tu si l'héritier des Sumeragi, le treizième chef, sera lui aussi un des gardiens du Ciel ? Si le Sakurazukamori est un Ange, le Sumeragi doit bien être un Sceau, non ?

-Tu as raison et c'est effectivement le cas, reconnut la lycéenne brune.

-Intéressant… Murmura-t-il.

-Tôru, cela signifie donc que Seishirô-kun sera le gardien de l'un de nos fils ?

-Parfaitement. Et l'héritier des Sumeragi sera le gardien de l'autre. »

Saya médita un moment ces paroles et les informations qu'elle venait d'engranger. Tout s'éclaircissait progressivement…

« Si tu ne voulais pas que je connaisse l'identité de Seishirô, c'est parce que…

-Toutes les personnes qui me découvrent sans être y autorisées doivent mourir, termina simplement Seishirô. Seules quelques personnes proches du pouvoir, ainsi que les familles ésotériques les plus anciennes du Japon connaissent l'existence du Sakurazukamori. _A fortiori_ l'identité même de ce Sakurazukamori reste inconnue du grand public.

-"Du" ? Mais vous devez être plusieurs, puisque vous êtes un clan… Non ?

-La cérémonie de succession consiste à tuer son prédécesseur ainsi que toute sa famille. Il n'y a donc qu'un seul Sakurazukamori par génération.

-Attends… tes parents décédés…

-Mon père, je ne l'ai jamais connu. Mais j'ai effectivement tué ma mère qui était le précédent Sakurazukamori, respectant ainsi le rite de succession.

-Et ce bel appartement…

-Il a été mis à ma disposition par le gouvernement. Je voulais habiter le centre de Tôkyô, puisque je compte devenir vétérinaire… »

Maintenant, tout s'expliquait parfaitement… Voilà pourquoi Tôru avait si peur et pourquoi elle ne voulait pas la mettre au courant sur l'identité de Seishirô. C'est sûr qu'il était potentiellement dangereux… Et que parfois il faisait peur… Mais pourtant…

« Tu veux devenir vétérinaire…

-C'est fatiguant de devoir me déplacer pour tuer. Je préfèrerais utiliser la magie afin de le faire à distance, surtout que j'en ai la capacité. Mais pour cela, il me faut des sacrifices qui subissent à ma place le contrecoup de mes sorts offensifs. Des animaux malades dans une clinique vétérinaire feront parfaitement l'affaire… A moins que tu ne préfères que je prenne des êtres humains ? Demanda-t-il de manière provocante.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Fit Saya en s'agitant. Mais quand même…

-Voilà, maintenant, tu sais tout.

-Il n'y aura pas de contrepartie à ces révélations ? L'interrogea une Tôru encore sceptique.

-Non. Vous m'avez parlé, je vous ai parlé. Je sais que vous n'irez pas raconter tout cela au premier venu, je pense que vous savez ce qu'on appelle la discrétion, hm ? Sourit-il d'un air entendu, faisant rougir les deux filles. Bon, je commence à avoir faim. Et nous avons des devoirs à faire, cela veut dire qu'il va falloir que je me mette au fourneau maintenant…

-Nous… Nous devons rester encore ici ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Vous mangerez très bien, croyez-moi…

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! S'exclama vigoureusement Tôru, à la surprise amusée de Seishirô.

-J'aiderai Saya à faire son devoir de sciences naturelles et je pourrai t'aider aussi. Comme ça, lorsque vous rentrerez, vous n'aurez plus qu'à aller vous coucher…

-Mais non ! Ecoute-moi !

-Je t'écoute.

-Nous avons réglé le problème. Nous n'avons plus aucune raison de rester ici.

-Oui, vous en avez une.

-Et laquelle ?

-Je veux que vous restiez. »

Tôru le regarda estomaquée, s'attendant à tout sauf à cette réponse. Elle tenta de parler, mais les mots restaient collés au fond de sa gorge aussi sûrement que des mouches sur du papier tue-mouche. Le lycéen, amusé de voir combien il était facile de lui faire perdre ses moyens, ne s'en privait pas et riait ouvertement.

« Tu nous aimes bien ? »

Une fois de plus, Saya répliqua à la place de son amie, pour le plus grand plaisir de Seishirô, qui voulut la déstabiliser elle aussi.

« Je ne peux pas vous aimer, j'ignore les sentiments.

-Quoi ? Tu mens, ce n'est pas possible…

-Les Sakurazukamori n'éprouvent pas de sentiments… C'est ainsi…

-Sakurazukamori ou pas, tu restes un être humain ! Tu peux ignorer la douleur physique, mais pas les sentiments !

-Et pourtant…

-Tu mens, je ne te crois pas. Il y a anguille sous roche… Et je vais te le prouver ! Et après, on fera les devoirs !»

Seishirô ne s'était pas attendu à ça et c'est la raison pour laquelle il sourit davantage : elle n'avait certes pas le caractère du jeune Sumeragi qu'il avait rencontré il y a quelques mois… Mais elle avait plus peur qu'il lui vole Tôru plutôt que de savoir qu'il était un assassin. Et ça, ça l'intéressait beaucoup…


	4. Chapitre 3: Confrontation

**_Fandom_**** :** _X _(ça faisait longtemps!)

**Titre :** _La rencontre_

**_Disclaimer_**** :** Les personnages de _X_ ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon grand désespoir. Ils sont donc aux filles talentueuses de CLAMP, qui savent si bien les dessiner ! En conséquence, je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fanfic

**_Rating_**** :** K+, rien de bien méchant, va !

**Genre :** Allez savoir…

**_Pairings_**** :** Tôru x Saya, Seishirô x Subaru, Fûma x Kamui

**Note (au cas où) :** je ne peux répondre directement aux _reviewers_ anonymes. Sachez cependant, s'il y en a, que je reçois les commentaires avec grand plaisir, mais que si vous voulez papoter, il faudra s'inscrire !

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Confrontation  
**

Tout était possible. Tôru venait d'avoir la preuve que mêmes les situations les plus improbables étaient possibles : Saya avait bel et bien décidé de réviser ses sciences naturelles avec Seishirô. Oui, le Sakurazukamori, l'"_Onmyôji_-assassin" ou encore le "Gardien du Cerisier" comme l'appelait Saya. Ils s'entendaient même si bien qu'ils avaient d'un commun accord envoyé la brunette faire des courses pour préparer le dîner ! Et non contents d'avoir pris dix minutes pour se décider, les deux nouveaux "amis" avaient déclaré vouloir manger des _butter corn ramen_ ! Rien que ça !

"Amis"… Ce mot était complètement absurde puisque cette relation d'amitié impliquait quelqu'un qui n'éprouvait pas de sentiments, selon l'avis tout personnel et légèrement teinté de jalousie de Tôru. Elle s'arrêta d'ailleurs face à la porte d'entrée de leur hôte, deux sachets de courses à la main. Comment en était-on arrivé là ?

Tout d'abord, elles avaient rencontré le Sakurazukamori après l'école, par le plus grand des hasards et celui-ci les avait "invitées" chez lui. L'ambiance s'était relâchée peu à peu lorsque déjà, Saya se fut assurée que Seishirô n'avait pas de vues sur Tôru et ensuite lorsque cette dernière comprit plus ou moins que Seishirô ne la tuerait pas, ni ne toucherait un cheveu de la blonde. Puis la liseuse de rêves, moins émue que l'on aurait pu le croire à la découverte de l'identité du lycéen, avait décidé de lui prouver de but en blanc qu'il avait des sentiments, ce dont Tôru doutait fortement. Intuition de Magami, très certainement … Et puis, pourquoi être plus royaliste que le roi ?

Saya, avec beaucoup de passion, avait donc appuyé sa démonstration sur les points suivants :

a) Premièrement, on pouvait être un assassin et même avoir tué sa mère, ce n'était pas incompatible avec le fait d'avoir un cœur.

b) Il avait voulu draguer Tôru, les avait emmenées chez lui en usant de la menace, leur avait fait boire son thé peu ou prou de la même manière et voulait maintenant qu'elles restent : c'est qu'il avait des préférences, une volonté, des souhaits, donc des sentiments.

c) Il s'intéressait à tout, ce qui démontrait une certaine curiosité. Un désir, quel qu'il soit. Il aimait le chocolat et les sucreries en général, il aimait cuisiner, il récitait le programme télé par cœur et ne détestait pas la littérature. Il était donc ouvert et curieux, loin donc de l'image du psychopathe classique.

d) Il les avait épargnés et leur avait dévoilé son identité, s'était proposé pour les aider dans leurs devoirs et leur offrait même le dîner, ce à quoi Tôru avait répliqué intérieurement : "_Oui, mais à quel prix_ ?". Dans tous les cas, il savait donc faire preuve de magnanimité.

En conclusion, du point de vue de la blonde aux yeux noisette, Seishirô, en plus d'être plutôt joli garçon, était aimable et gentil, calme et même d'agréable compagnie… si on occultait le fait qu'il avait fait des avances éhontées à Tôru dans un parc public. La principale intéressée s'était contentée d'un long soupir à l'énième évocation de ce souvenir.

Seishirô au fur et à mesure, avait répondu point par point à Saya avec des réponses tout aussi précises :

a) C'était peut-être vrai, mais elle était bien la seule à penser ainsi. Même à la télé et dans les livres, les hommes comme lui n'étaient jamais des gentils.

b) A aucun moment, il n'avait été intéressé par Tôru, il l'avait dragué pour l'approcher au début, puis lorsqu'il avait eu un doute sur la nature de la relation entre les deux filles, il avait poussé son jeu afin d'avoir confirmation. Ce qui avait fonctionné à la perfection. Comme leurs réactions l'intriguaient beaucoup, il s'était amusé à les provoquer et les déstabiliser. Il voulait qu'elles restent encore un peu afin de les étudier tout à son aise. " Parfaitement, vous êtes des rats de laboratoires pour moi", avait-il répondu à un "Quoi ?" outré quoique judicieux de Tôru.

c) Il n'éprouvait ni haine, ni dégoût, ni douleur, ni peur, par conséquent, il allait au-devant de toute chose, quelles qu'elles fussent. On pouvait confondre cela avec de la curiosité, mais certainement pas avec un quelconque désir enfoui. Enfin, il n'avait jamais dit qu'il était un psychopathe, il avait simplement dit qu'il n'éprouvait pas de sentiments. Nuance. Et d'abord, pourquoi personne n'arrivait à comprendre que ça n'avait rien à voir?

d) Il n'était pas sadique, ni pris de pulsions meurtrières. Ses actes étaient toujours parfaitement raisonnés. Il ne tuait donc jamais sous le coup d'une impulsion ou de quelque sentiment négatif, mais seulement parce qu'il le devait. Ce qui n'était pas le cas ici. Et en ce concernait les devoirs et le dîner, il fallait bien qu'il fasse quelques concessions s'il ne voulait pas recourir à la menace pour les faire rester et les étudier à son aise. Pas que les menaces le dérangeaient, mais il n'aimait pas particulièrement non plus. Et puis, il les avait assez martyrisées comme ça et elles n'étaient pas si vilaines.

Lorsque Seishirô avait vu Saya froncer les sourcils à l'entente de ce dernier argument, il avait pensé, comme Tôru d'ailleurs, qu'il n'était pas couché. Voilà pourquoi il avait demandé à la brune de s'occuper du dîner, appuyé par Saya qui disait que Tôru cuisinait divinement bien, et voilà pourquoi celle-ci avait accepté. Mais après avoir arrêté son choix avec la liseuse de rêves sur des _butter corn ramen_, il s'était souvenu qu'il n'avait pas forcément tous les ingrédients. Par conséquent l'assassin avait carrément donné son portefeuille à Tôru afin qu'elle achète tout ce qui lui paraîtrait nécessaire… Lorsque la _kagenie _avait réceptionné l'objet, elle s'était dit que le Sakurazukamori n'avait peur de rien… ou qu'il lui faisait confiance, mais cette idée lui paraissait saugrenue : il ne la connaissait même pas !

« Je suis de retour. »

Tôru s'était finalement décidée à ouvrir la porte qui lui faisait face. Elle enleva ses chaussures à l'entrée et pénétra dans le salon, directement au milieu de la confrontation, même :

« Tôru ! Aide-moi à faire comprendre à cette tête de mule qu'il éprouve des sentiments, quoi qu'il en dise, et qu'il n'est pas si méchant !

-Tôru-chan, dis-lui, toi, que je ne suis pas un ange non plus !

-Techniquement, si… » Répliqua platement la jeune fille si lasse de cette querelle stérile et qui visiblement n'en finissait pas.

Saya profita de l'hébétement de Seishirô due à cette (mauvaise ?) blague pour lui asséner :

« Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de méchant, ni de cruel et cela signifie que tu éprouves une certaine compassion envers les gens !

-Lorsque je tue quelqu'un, je n'éprouve aucune compassion. Je ne suis pas triste et je n'éprouve pas de regrets…

-Normal, connais-tu tes victimes ? Et de plus, tu ne fais qu'obéir à des ordres !

-Ecoute, reprenons… Commença Seishirô en faisant signe à Saya de se calmer. Je ne suis pas méchant, on est bien d'accord là-dessus ?

-Oui, répondit fermement la liseuse de rêves.

-Mais je ne suis pas gentil non plus. Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ?

-Non, tu n'es pas gentil, je le conçois parfaitement ! Qui l'est, en ce bas monde ? Le monde ne se divise pas en deux, les bons et les méchants. Nous sommes ce que nous sommes, parfois bons et d'autres fois méchants, nous pouvons tous nous montrer cruels envers les autres parce que nous y trouvons un intérêt. Tout comme nous pouvons être tendres avec ceux que l'on aime.

-Je ne suis ni l'un, ni l'autre.

-Forcément, puisque tu es les deux à la fois ! Comme n'importe qui d'autre !

-Tu te trompes, je ne suis rien de tout ça et si je n'éprouve pas de sentiments, c'est parce que je suis le Sakurazukamori.

-Je m'en moque complètement, de ça ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas un argument recevable, tu ne te définis pas uniquement par un titre, un nom de clan ou que sais-je ! »

La liseuse de rêves avait définitivement jeté toutes ses inhibitions aux orties et le puissant _Onmyôji_, loin de s'en offusquer, la considérait comme un égal et s'ouvrait à elle en toute franchise. La frêle Saya tenant tête à l'unique héritier du clan Sakurazuka… On était en plein rêve, pour le coup… Et n'étaient-ils pas censés réviser les sciences naturelles, d'ailleurs ?

Mais en les voyants se donner la réplique aussi joyeusement, Tôru ne leur fit aucune remarque et décida d'occuper son temps utilement en commençant à préparer le repas. De plus, en le faisant, elle serait sûre qu'il ne contiendrait aucun poison d'aucune sorte. Elle était certes toujours en vie après avoir bu le thé de l'assassin, mais… simple précaution… Sur ces pensées, elle s'en fut dans la cuisine avec ses sachets de course.

« Tôru-chan, tu peux utiliser le tablier derrière la porte. Les couteaux de cuisine sont près de l'évier, sur le plan de travail, les couverts sont dans les tiroirs du bas et tu trouveras tout ce qu'il te faut dans les placards en haut. Et si jamais…

-Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! S'emporta la liseuse de rêve. Tant que tu n'auras pas admis…

-Saya ! J'ai besoin d'un coup de main, tu peux venir **tout de suite** ?

-J'arrive ! »

Seishirô eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que la jolie blonde en face de lui s'était évaporée. Mais sa surprise laissa rapidement place à de l'amusement, une fois de plus : la fougueuse Saya aux ordres de la si réservée Tôru… Il aimait voir les rapports de force s'inverser entre les deux filles qu'il savait être bien plus que de simples amies.

Ce couple de jeunes femmes, dont il n'avait jamais vu d'exemples concrets, ni dans les livres ni à la télé, était une chose nouvelle qu'il se devait d'étudier. L'amour, ce concept étranger pour lui mais si communément répandu, ne devait pas lui poser de problème de compréhension ou d'interprétation de la pensée d'autrui et ce quel que soit la forme qu'il pouvait emprunter. Non, vraiment, il avait mis la main sur de très beaux spécimens : jolies d'après les critères communément en vigueur, atypiques, distrayantes…

En souriant, Seishirô se leva afin d'aller les rejoindre dans la cuisine. Il trouva Tôru vêtue d'un tablier rouge brodé d'un gros nounours face au plan de travail avec devant elle une planche à découper et le porte-couteau, sans aucun doute pour s'occuper de tous les légumes placés à côté, avec les oignons. Saya, elle, finissait de ranger les boissons achetées avec les ingrédients dans le réfrigérateur. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir ce que Tôru leur avait acheté, mais à vrai dire il s'en moquait complètement. Il voulait juste que les filles se fassent plaisir, afin qu'elles agissent naturellement et que son observation expérimentale ne soit pas remise en cause par un quelconque biais. Et puis pour une fois qu'il avait de la compagnie… Et quelle compagnie !

Semblable à un gros matou paresseux, Il étira machinalement le bras droit pour se saisir de Saya et l'amener contre lui tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller rejoindre Tôru. Le bras enroulé autour de ses hanches et les lèvres dans ses boucles blondes, il l'apostropha gentiment:

« Eh bien, tu m'abandonnes alors que tu disais que tant… »

Un sifflement sec à son oreille le fit interrompre sa phrase, les laissant lui et Saya immobilisés par la surprise alors qu'un petit couteau de cuisine alla terminer sa course en se fichant dans le mur derrière eux.

« Je t'interdis de la toucher comme tu le fais ! »

Seishirô se ressaisit très vite face aux éclairs que lui lançaient les yeux bleus : il resserra son étreinte autour des hanches de Saya, s'empara d'une poignée de cheveux clairs afin qu'elle tourne sa tête en sa direction, puis il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Sans quitter Tôru des yeux, cela allait de soi.

« Sinon quoi… ? » Murmura-t-il à Tôru, avant de faire courir sa langue sur la tempe de Saya, qui ne put réprimer un frisson de dégoût.

La jeune _kagenie _ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-elle lui répondre, de toute façon ? Comment pouvait-elle le faire céder, lui qui pouvait les tuer toutes les deux d'un regard s'il le voulait ? Complètement paralysée par la terreur que lui inspira Seishirô, elle s'en voulut de s'être laissée emporter de la sorte : elle s'était relâchée à cause de la bonne humeur du Sakurazukamori, avait même voulu répondre à sa provocation et voilà le résultat ! Elle était maintenant prises à son propre piège...

Saya… Dieu seul savait ce qu'il pouvait lui faire… Saya était en danger, par sa faute, parce qu'elle s'était laissée aller à dévoiler ses véritables sentiments… Même si bien sûr, elle n'avait pas visé le Sakurazukamori, mais à côté, juste histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'aimait pas trop le voir aussi proche de Saya. Mais lui n'avait pas dû l'entendre de cette oreille… Dieu, mais pourquoi était-elle aussi jalouse… ? Quelle honte, de ne pas avoir autant de contrôle que le devrait la _kagenie_ de la Terre!

« Seishirô-kun, ce n'est pas drôle, relâche-moi maintenant ! Geignit Saya, qui ne savait plus trop s'il plaisantait ou pas.

-Certainement pas, répondit-il froidement en raffermissant sa prise sur sa taille. Je me dois de répondre à cette provocation en bonne et due forme. Alors, Tôru-chan, que vas-tu faire ? En sachant que tu n'as aucune chance… Tenteras-tu quand même quelque chose contre moi ? Tes larmes ne m'attendriront pas, tu sais… Ajouta-t-il en voyant de l'eau couler sur sa joue.

« Je… je suis désolée… Murmura-t-elle au milieu de sanglots. Je ferai ce que tu voudras. Mais je t'en supplie, épargne Saya !"

Le Sakurazukamori fit mine d'y réfléchir gaiement, mais s'adressa à Saya au lieu de Tôru:

"Tu prépares ton mariage avec l'héritier du temple Togakushi, Saya-chan… Que penserait-il en découvrant que sa promise… n'est plus vierge ? Susurra le tueur contre la joue de la liseuse de rêves, mais en ne cessant de dominer Tôru de son regard à la fois doux et terriblement menaçant. Il pourrait annuler le mariage… Tu serais la risée de tous… et souillée aux yeux de ta chère Tôru-chan…

-Je t'en prie, Sakurazuka-san, ne fais pas ça, laisse partir Saya… Je t'en prie… Tue-moi s'il le faut, mais laisse-la… » Supplia la _kagenie_.

La lycéenne blonde, complètement paralysée par les paroles de l'assassin, puis par la vue de la Magami se mettant à genoux face à lui, n'avait pour l'instant pas trouvé la force de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une syllabe. Mais la main libre de Seishirô passant sous le haut de son uniforme et agrippant un de ses seins la réveilla plus sûrement qu'une gifle et elle se mit à se débattre comme une lionne. Pas question que son mariage soit annulé, pas question de perdre sa virginité maintenant, pas question de laisser Tôru pleurer pour elle… Il n'en était pas question !

« Seishirô-kun, lâche-moi !

-Pourquoi devrais-je t'obéir ? Lui demanda-t-elle en continuant à laisser l'une de ses mains se balader sur tout le haut de son corps. Tôru-chan m'a provoqué, il est normal que je lui rende la pareille…

-Tu ne cherches donc que ça ? Eh bien, c'est réussi ! Alors maintenant, tu peux me lâcher ! Et de toutes les façons, tu ne pourras rien me faire !

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ça ? L'interrogea l'assassin, prenant un ton badin pour les déstabiliser.

-Parce que je me serai tuée avant que tu ne puisses faire quoi que ce soit avec moi ! Lui répondit-elle en tentant, en vain, de repousser sa main baladeuse. Et je suis sérieuse !

-Tu préfères mourir plutôt que perdre la face ? Sourit Seishirô. Ça, c'est une femme japonaise, une vraie de vraie… Tu entends ça, Tôru-chan ? Lança-t-il à l'adolescente brune à ses pieds.

- Saya, n'en fais rien ! Sakurazuka-san… Que veux-tu ? Que veux-tu en échange de Saya ? »

Le Sakurazukmori la regarda de manière joliment méprisante, posa un index sur le menton avant de répondre :

« Je ne sais trop... Ta vie, par exemple, ça me paraît bien. »

Clair et précis…

« A… Attends, Seishirô-kun ! Tu avais dit que tu ne nous tuerais pas ! Bégaya Saya, cédant soudainement à la panique.

-Mais je ne la tuerai pas… Ronronna le jeune _Onmyôji_ d'une voix suave.

-Tu lui demandes de le faire… Ça revient au même, non ? Tôru ! Ne l'écoute pas… !

Tremblante, Tôru ignora les protestations de Saya et se releva afin de se saisir du gros couteau posé sur le plan de travail, près des légumes.

« Tôru ! Appela Saya en appuyant sur la main de l'adolescent qui lui enserrait toujours fermement la taille. Ne l'écoute pas ! » Répéta-t-elle.

La brune posa la pointe du couteau sur son cou, faisant perler le sang...

Saya appuya de ses deux mains de toutes ses forces contre ce bras qui la soutenait. Une fois, deux fois… et rencontra le vide la troisième fois : Seishirô venait de la libérer sans crier gare. Elle tituba légèrement, abasourdie, avant de se retourner vers Seishirô qui quittait la cuisine avec un grand sourire :

« Faites-moi de bons _ramen_, les filles ! »

Comme ça, sans prévenir… Il ferma la porte de la cuisine derrière lui, laissant les deux jeunes filles seules. Saya se jeta contre Tôru, lui ôta le couteau des mains et l'enlaça brutalement. Mains cette dernière, dont les jambes ne la tenaient plus à cause de la trop grande nervosité qui avait paralysé son corps, tomba lentement à genoux devant le plan de travail. Saya accompagna son mouvement, avant de se faire agripper férocement par Tôru, qui laissait de nouveau couler ses larmes.

« Ça va aller… Ça va aller, lui murmurait doucement son amie blonde pour la rassurer, Tôru, c'est fini… »

-J'ai eu peur… J'ai eu si peur… Pardonne-moi, tout ça, c'est entièrement de ma faute !

-Mais non, tu n'y es pour rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute…

-Mais il aurait pu… Il aurait pu te… Si je n'avais pas réagi aussi sottement…

-Moi, j'ai bien aimé ta réaction, quand tu lui as lancé le couteau, j'ai trouvé ça mignon…

-Mignon ? Je te signale que ça aurait pu dégénérer, Saya ! Il a menacé de te tuer ! Toi, ça ne te fais peut-être rien, mais moi…

-Oui, je le sais bien, tout ça… mais tout se termine bien, non ? Et puis, j'adore te voir faire ta jalouse ! Lui dit tendrement Saya en lui essuyant une larme du bout des doigts. Tu es tellement distante, d'habitude… Tu n'oses pas te dévoiler…

- Je ne peux pas me dévoiler, aurais-tu oublié qui je suis ? Je suis l'aînée des Magami, une _kagenie_. Et puis, il ne faut pas afficher notre relation, et…

- Je sais tout ça, mais Tôru… Ecoute, calme-toi… Lui dit doucement Saya en resserrant son étreinte autour de son amie.

-Lâche-moi, Saya, si jamais il nous voit ainsi…

-Et alors ? Il sait déjà, non, que toi et moi formons un couple ?

-Oui, mais… Mais…

-Il le sait et il ne nous a pas jugés… Et puis réfléchis un peu, je pense que s'il nous a laissées seules ainsi dans sa cuisine, c'est pour que l'on puisse se remettre de nos émotions, non ? »

Tôru leva ses yeux rougis vers Saya, son rayon de soleil…

« Comment tu fais pour le prendre aussi bien… ?

-Je reste positive, c'est tout. C'est vrai que j'ai eu peur moi aussi et que j'ai été dégoûtée qu'il me touche ainsi, mais s'il avait vraiment voulu nous nuire, nous ne serions pas là, dans sa cuisine, à parler, tu ne penses pas ? Allez, calme-toi, ma chérie… Viens, tu peux te relever ? On le fait ensemble, si tu veux.

-D'accord », répondit Tôru en se décrochant de l'autre fille.

Saya en profita pour se lever, puis tendit la main à son amie qui la saisit vigoureusement pour se mettre sur ses deux pieds. Une fois debout, elles s'enlacèrent et la blonde en profita pour dire à la brune :

« Ta blessure ne te fait pas mal?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas... lui dit Tôru à voix basse, en ramassant les quelques gouttes de sang qui coulaient avec un doigt.

- Commence le repas. Je vais aller dire deux mots à Seishirô-kun.

-Non, Saya, il ne faut pas !

-Pourquoi pas ? Nous avons déjà bien discuté avec lui, non ?

-Mais si jamais il te fait du mal ? S'il te menace, s'il te…

-Chut, Tôru… Lui intima Saya en posant un index sur ses lèvres. Fais-moi confiance, il ne se passera rien.

-Je viens avec toi, déclara de but en blanc la brune, après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

-Je t'assure, ce ne sera pas la peine. Je reviens de suite ! »

Et comme la fille des Magami ne voulait pas lâcher sa liseuse de rêves, ce fut cette dernière qui s'extirpa des bras de la plus grande pour rejoindre le salon, où elle trouva Seishirô attablé, lunettes sur le nez, qui sortait des livres et des cahiers de cours. Le parfait élève studieux… Comme il était également l'hôte parfait, le criminel parfait (il venait de le prouver)…

La blonde chassa ces dernières pensées et vint à sa rencontre, en ces termes :

« Seishirô-kun.

-Saya-chan. Tu es déjà moins paniquée, c'est tant mieux. Tôru-chan va bien ? Interrogea d'une voix égale l'adolescent.

-J'aimerais que tu t'excuses auprès d'elle.

-Pourquoi donc ? Je n'ai pas posé un doigt sur elle. C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais présenter des excuses, non ?

-On présente des excuses à ceux qui se sont sentis offensés. Certes, je l'ai été, mais à un degré moindre que Tôru. Elle… Elle tient vraiment à moi et ne supporterait pas de me perdre.

-J'ai vu cela.

-Et même si tu ne l'as pas touchée, tu lui as fait très mal avec ces menaces. Tu l'as blessée, comprends-tu ?

-Eh bien… Vu comment elle pleurait, et vu que les larmes sont généralement associées à la douleur, je suppose la même chose.

-Tu supposes ?

-Je n'ai jamais pleuré. Je n'ai jamais été blessé. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Ma mère, qui m'a élevé, ne savait pas non plus alors elle ne m'a jamais appris. J'ai lu maintes et maintes fois ces définitions et comme illustrations, je me sers des gens autour de moi. Je les observe attentivement. Ça m'aide à savoir ce qu'ils ressentent. J'ai vu des personnes qui disent souffrir et en effet, Tôru ressemblait à cela.

-Tu dis cela si froidement… Comme si ça ne te touche pas.

-Je n'ai pas de sentiment. En quelle langue faudra-t-il que je te le dise pour que tu comprennes ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi les gens ne semblent pas comprendre et retenir ce que je leur dis ? Je ne suis pourtant pas compliqué, je reste logique et les gens ont du mal à me suivre malgré tout, ajouta Seishirô en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, perplexe.

- Comment ça, les gens ne te comprennent pas ? Tu peux expliciter ? Et la logique, ce n'est pas tout ! Il y a les sentiments, aussi, et ce que ressent notre coeur!

-Peut-être bien, mais moi, je n'ai que ça, la logique de mon cerveau. Pour en revenir à ma question, je peux te l'expliquer sans problème, vous êtes d'ailleurs de parfaits exemples. Je vous ai dit, tantôt, que je ne vous tuerai pas. Je vous l'ai même promis, puisque vous êtes des personnes en lien avec la prophétie de 1999. Alors pourquoi vous m'avez pris au pied de la lettre lorsque je vous ai menacées ? Honnêtement, je ne pensais sincèrement pas vous faire aussi peur… Encore moins vous "blesser", comme tu le dis si bien.

-Mais Seishirô-kun, ton attitude dans la cuisine démontrait au contraire que tu nous voulais du mal !

-Oui, mais puisque je vous ai dit que je ne vous ferai rien ! Pour toi, les actes comptent donc plus que les paroles ?

-Evidemment ! S'exclama-t-elle. Les actes comptent bien plus, car ils nous communiquent des informations, de l'émotion que ne véhiculent pas des mots ! Les gens peuvent mentir facilement et dire n'importe quoi avec des mots. Mais leurs actes les trahissent tout de suite !

-Oh, je vois. Je comprends mieux ma confusion, alors. Comme mes actes n'ont aucune signification, puisqu'ils ne sont associés à aucune émotion, pour moi, ils ne comptent pas du tout. Alors que pour les gens comme vous, ça compte énormément. C'est intéressant… »

Très intéressant, même… Car cela voulait dire que s'il décidait de réaliser son pari avec le jeune héritier des Sumeragi, il se devrait de ne pas agir de manière aussi bravache et irréfléchie. Il devrait faire attention à ses paroles, mais surtout, surtout, à ses actions. Chacune d'entre elles devraient être calibrées au millimètre près, afin que Subaru n'ait pas peur de lui et évolue en sa compagnie le plus naturellement possible.

Décidément, il en apprenait, des choses… Il avait vraiment bien fait de faire venir ces deux lycéennes chez lui…


	5. Chapitre 4: Entêtement

**_Fandom_**** :** _X _(ça faisait longtemps!)

**Titre :** _La rencontre_

**_Disclaimer_**** :** Les personnages de _X_ ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon grand désespoir. Ils sont donc aux filles talentueuses de CLAMP, qui savent si bien les dessiner ! En conséquence, je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fanfic

**_Rating_**** :** K+, rien de bien méchant, va !

**Genre :** Allez savoir…

**_Pairings_**** :** Tôru x Saya, Seishirô x Subaru, Fûma x Kamui

**Note (au cas où) :** je ne peux répondre directement aux _reviewers_ anonymes. Sachez cependant, s'il y en a, que je reçois les commentaires avec grand plaisir, mais que si vous voulez papoter, il faudra s'inscrire !

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Entêtement**

« Tu as beau être le Sakurazukamori, j'ai joué à ce petit jeu des milliers de fois avec ma sœur cadette, alors tu ne peux pas me battre.

-Je dois reconnaître que tu es très habile de tes doigts… Je ne l'aurais pas cru si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux.

-Tôru quatre, Seishirô-kun trois ! Le match est serré, mes amis ! Qui va donc l'emporter ? Dans quelles baguettes finira la lamelle de gingembre? Un duel d'anthologie, mesdames et messieurs, les paris sont ouverts ! D'autant plus que Seishirô-kun a la main ! C'est donc à lui d'essayer de piocher du gingembre dans les _ramen_ de Tôru !

-Saya ! Arrête de t'y croire ! Et non, ta main n'est pas un micro !

-Je lui en aurai volontiers offert un, mais je n'en ai pas chez moi, malheureusement…

-Ne l'encourage pas, Sakurazuka-san !

-Pourquoi ne m'appelles-tu pas Seishirô-kun comme le fait Saya-chan ?

-Parce que contrairement à elle, je ne te trouve ni aimable, ni gentil !

-Je ne peux pas te donner tort, je ne le suis pas.

-Si, tu es aimable et gentil ! Lorsque tu ne menaces pas de nous violer et tuer dans ta cuisine, bien sûr.

-Précisément… Tu as la tête dure, Saya-chan, mais je vois que ça commence à rentrer petit à petit… »

Ce dialogue enjoué se déroulait dans le spacieux salon de l'assassin le plus redoutable de tout le Japon, Sakurazuka Seishirô, bientôt dix-huit printemps et… Beaucoup plus de victimes à son actif. Mais en plus de cette discussion animée, une féroce bataille se jouait entre l'hôte et l'une de ses invitées, l'aînée des Magami : lequel était le plus habile pour chaparder dans le bol de _ramen_ de l'autre ? La bataille était féroce… Surtout qu'il fallait de l'habileté pour à la fois attraper ce qui était demandé, puis de l'agilité, de la rouerie et de la force pour le conserver ! Les règles étaient simples : Saya désignait avec une de ses baguettes l'aliment dont devait s'emparer les deux belligérants, alternativement dans le bol de l'un ou de l'autre; celui dont les _ramen_ n'avaient pas été désignés devait voler dans ceux du rival d'en face, qui à son tour devait protéger à tout prix l'intégrité de son repas et ce, durant cinq minutes. Comme au tennis, il fallait deux points d'écart d'avance pour l'emporter.

« Alors, la prochaine cible sera une lamelle de gingembre dans le bol de Tôru. Ce sera… »

Saya s'interrompit pour faire durer le suspense, les deux autres pendus à ses lèvres, prêts à dégainer au moindre mot sortant de ses lèvres rosées. Lèvres que Tôru dévoraient du regard sans même s'en rendre compte, ce que ne manqua pas l'assassin qui s'en moqua d'abord intérieurement. Puis, jugeant qu'il aimerait bien voir la réaction de Tôru à ses réflexions, il se lança et dit tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas depuis un bon moment déjà :

« Tôru-chan, je sais que tu as envie d'embrasser Saya-chan. Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? Je ne t'en empêcherai pas le moins du monde et bien entendu, je ne le dirai à personne. »

« _Et si en plus, cela pouvait la déconcentrer pour le prochain round, ce serait également cela de pris… Mais une Magami se laisserait-elle avoir par un piège aussi grossier ? Quoique… Tôru-chan est profondément attachée à sa petite amie…_ Songea-t-il. _Cela est un très bon test pour apprendre à manipuler les gens en utilisant leurs sentiments… Est-ce que ce j'ai enfin compris ce qu'est l'amour entre deux filles ? Quoiqu'à première vue, ça n'est pas trop différent qu'un amour entre deux personnes de sexe opposé… Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde trouve ça mal, alors qu'il s'agit d'amour dans les deux cas ? Mmm… Il me reste encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les gens…_ »

Tout à ses réflexions, Seishirô perçut à peine le sursaut des lycéennes à sa remarque et réagit enfin lorsque Saya, pas déstabilisée durant très longtemps, l'interpella :

« Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais… Tu penses que je peux ?

-Qu… Quoi ? S'étrangla Tôru. Il n'en est pas question !

-Et pourquoi ça ? Nous ne sommes pas en public. Enfin, pas vraiment…

-Dois-je vraiment te rappeler l'identité du propriétaire des lieux ?

-Ne parlez pas de moi comme si je n'existais pas... Intervint ce dernier.

-Justement ! Je suis sûre qu'il s'en fiche comme de sa première chaussette ! N'est-ce pas, Seishirô-kun ?

-Parfaitement, cela ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid.

-Malgré tout, Saya, c'est non ! D'autant plus que je vois clair dans ton jeu, Sakurazuka-san.

-Quel jeu ? Demanda celui-ci, parfaitement innocent.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de jouer à ça avec moi, je ne suis pas ta dupe. Tu veux me déconcentrer en utilisant Saya… Un plan aussi vil et mesquin ne peut venir que de toi, déclara froidement Tôru.

-Zut, on dirait que je suis démasqué, déclara jovialement l'adolescent, en décernant à sa rivale en face de lui son plus beau sourire. Cependant, je n'ai qu'une parole. Ne te sens pas gênée, si tu veux prendre tes aises avec Saya, ça me convient tout à fait. Puis, je ne suis plus un simple inconnu…

-Mais nous venons de nous rencontrer il y a quelques heures à peine ! S'exclama l'aînée des Magami.

-C'est amplement suffisant, non?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Mais pourtant, vous savez qui je suis. Vous connaissez donc tout de moi, je n'ai aucun autre secret à part le fait que je suis le Sakurazukamori. Quant à vous deux, c'est un peu la même chose, non ? Vous êtes les mères des futurs "Kamui", l'une est une _kagenie_ et la seconde une liseuse de rêves et par-dessus le marché, vous sortez ensemble. Ça commence à faire un peu beaucoup, tu ne penses pas, Tôru-chan ? Alors, une chose de plus ou de moins, tu sais…

-Hum… Ça se tient, décida Saya après quelques secondes de réflexion en tournant la tête vers Seishirô.

-Saya, tu ne tomberas pas dans son piège ! Il raconte n'importe quoi dans le but de me déstabiliser, parce qu'il n'a pas envie de perdre !

-Hum… Ça se tient aussi », répéta la blonde en posant un index sur son menton, en concentrant cette fois-ci son attention sur la _kagenie_.

Assise pile poil entre les deux, à un troisième côté de table, la liseuse de rêves indécise en profita pour avaler une bonne goulée des divins _butter corn ramen_, puisque faits par **sa** Tôru rien qu'à elle, tandis que les deux bruns se défiaient du regard. Enfin, les éclairs provenaient plutôt de la Magami et tentaient de foudroyer sur place l'assassin, goguenard face à cette nouvelle situation qu'il avait créée grâce à son petit manège.

« Saya, je t'en conjure, ne l'écoute pas, dit finalement Tôru en brisant le silence, lasse de voir que l'orage de ses yeux bleus ciel n'avaient aucun effet sur le lycéen en face d'elle, qui en profitait d'ailleurs pour se sustenter.

-Bien, nous allons faire comme ça, annonça solennellement la blonde, les baguettes maintenues suspendues au-dessus de son bol fumant comme si elle venait d'avoir une illumination. Tôru, si tu gagnes, je t'embrasse sur la bouche.

-Mais… Mais pourquoi ? Rougit celle-ci, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

-Je proteste, dit Seishirô. Si tu lui donnes quelque chose pour sa victoire, alors il faut également que tu m'offres quelque chose si je gagne. C'est le _fair-play_.

- D'accord, mais qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

-Honnêtement ? Rien du tout, répondit-il de manière affable, comme il le faisait à chaque fois pour bien accentuer le fait qu'il n'éprouvait pas de sentiment. Mais il faut que tu sois juste dans ton arbitrage, n'est-ce pas ? Laisse-moi décider de ma récompense si je gagne, tu veux bien ?

-Si c'est pour me prendre Saya en otage et nous menacer, ce n'est pas la peine ! S'opposa Tôru en tapant du poing sur la table.

-Ah, on est rancunière, à ce que je vois. Pourtant, je suis venu m'excuser pour mon acte, un peu irréfléchi, il est vrai. Je ne pensais réellement qu'à vous faire une blague, je ne pensais pas que vous réagiriez aussi… chaudement, continua-t-il en cherchant ses mots. Non, ce n'est pas le bon… Se rétracta-t-il en avisant le regard orageux qui lui faisait face, encadré par les mèches ondulées brunes. Il est parfois dur pour moi de trouver les bons qualificatifs, tu sais… Vous avez réagi… au quart de tour, disons. Ça colle mieux à la réalité, non ?

-Tu m'as peut-être donné des excuses, mais il a fallu que Saya vienne te les demander ! Et en plus, je sais que tu n'en pensais pas un mot !

-Bien sûr que non, je ne peux pas être désolé, puisque c'est un sentiment que j'ignore.

-Quelle valeur ont des excuses pareilles ? Des excuses pour faire bonne figure, ce ne sont que des mots, Sakurazuka-san !

-Peut-être, cependant, tu ne peux pas me reprocher de ne rien ressentir, puisque je suis né ainsi. C'est sans doute malheureux, enfin, plus pour vous que pour moi en fait, mais je n'y peux rien. Je te répète que je n'ai pas voulu vous faire peur à ce point. Je croyais que vous comprendriez que ce n'était qu'une farce, mais je me suis trompé. Enfin bon, oublions tout cela. Si je gagne, je veux… Je veux… Voyons voir… »

Son sourire s'accentua et fit frémir les filles, qui se demandaient ce qu'il leur préparait encore.

« J'aurais voulu que vous me racontiez votre première fois. Comme je ne sais pas du tout ce que c'est, puis je pense que c'est différent entre deux filles, je veux dire, anatomiquement parlant. Mais je sais que vous ne voudrez pas, soupira-t-il aux filles qui le regardaient avec des yeux de merlan frit. Il paraît que c'est quelque chose d'intime qui ne doit pas être dévoilé à tout va. Alors à la place, je demanderai à vous raccompagner. Deux filles seules le soir, c'est dangereux.

-Et c'est tout ? Demanda Saya d'une voix haut perché balançant entre la crainte et le soulagement, exprimant également les pensées de Tôru. Ça me va.

- A condition que tu ne viennes pas jusque chez moi. Mes parents n'ont pas besoin de savoir que j'ai passé la soirée en compagnie du Sakurazukamori. Et je ne pourrai pas les tromper sur ton identité, tu as une odeur de sang beaucoup trop forte qui te colle à la peau, dit la brune après quelques instants de réflexion.

-Je suis d'accord, accepta l'adolescent. Il serait fâcheux que j'aie à les tuer… Bon, on peut reprendre là où nous avons laissé notre compétition ?

-Tout à fait, ça m'était presque sorti de l'esprit ! S'écria gaiement Saya. Bon, alors, l'ingrédient que tu dois piocher, Seishirô-kun, c'est du gingembre. Une lamelle, alors… »

La blonde regarda attentivement le bol de Tôru et détecta un fin bout de gingembre qui flottait tranquillement à la surface, coincé entre des _ramen_ et une mince tranche de poulet.

« Ce sera celui-là ! Annonça-t-elle en s'avançant pour le désigner avec ses baguettes.

-Bien, alors… Allons-y, fit Seishirô en vérifiant que ses manches étaient bien retroussées.

-Je t'attends, mais je te préviens, j'ai un point d'avance, l'avertit Tôru.

-Pfff… Un point, allons… Ce n'est rien du tout, murmura-t-il entre ses dents d'un ton soudainement menaçant.

-Tu ne m'impressionnes pas.

-C'est ce qu'on verra.

-Bon, vous avez fini les amabilités ? Demanda Saya. C'est parti ! Le premier avec deux points de plus que l'autre gagne. Balle de match, comme on dit! »

Et elle lança le coup d'envoi en mimant un arbitre s'époumonant avec son sifflet… Seishirô plongea directement les deux baguettes dans le bol de Tôru pour y attraper le bout de gingembre. Mais elles ne firent que frôler la viande, détournées par les baguettes de Tôru, qui en glissa une entre la viande et le légume tant convoité. Elle allait s'en emparer pour mieux le conserver et abaissa la baguette du haut, mais Seishirô était rapide et vint empêcher celle-ci de se refermer, mettant en travers du chemin sa baguette du bas.

Les deux paires de baguettes se retrouvaient ainsi neutralisées, au milieu du léger clapotis causé par leurs mouvements rapides et agiles… Et les bruits que faisaient Saya qui avalait les _ramen_ à bonne allure. De la tension s'élevait dans l'air devenu électrique et les deux combattants s'observaient, se jaugeaient, se jugeaient comme s'il s'agissait d'un duel à mort.

« J'ai de la force et de la stabilité avec ma baguette du bas, Tôru-chan. Tu ne parviendras pas à abaisser la tienne.

-Mais moi, avec celle du haut, j'ai plus de précision que toi. Et je compte bien m'en servir », rétorqua la jolie brune aux yeux bleus.

Sur ces mots de défi lancés à la volée, elle fit tourner son poignet en gardant la baguette du bas de son adversaire entre les siennes et piqua à la verticale sur le bout de gingembre. L'assassin, voyant qu'il se faisait coincer au-dessus du morceau de légume si ardemment disputé, les retira prestement et avec la même célérité, le même élan, vint plonger en rase-motte sur la sauce du repas. Mais elles se firent une fois de plus repousser fermement par celles de Tôru, jointes pour donner de la solidité à son geste. Il y vit une faille qu'il décida d'exploiter sans plus attendre et écarta les siennes pour s'emparer de celles de la brune et les excentrer un peu plus afin de voler ce qu'elles protégeaient. Cependant, Tôru avait de l'adresse, de la célérité et de l'allonge et réussit, avec la baguette du haut, à le contrer. Elle ramena alors celle du bas au centre du conflit afin de lutter avec sa compagne, face à la féroce paire du garçon d'en face…

Fascinée, littéralement, par ce spectacle d'autant plus plaisant que comme au cinéma, on pouvait s'y immerger tout en se remplissant l'estomac, Saya ne les quitta pas un seul instant du regard, manœuvrant ses pauvres baguettes à elle en pilotage automatique pour amener les_ ramen_ et tout ce qui les accompagnait directement dans sa bouche. Saya mangeait donc tranquillement, tout en étant éblouie par la dextérité quasi-surnaturelle des deux belligérants à ses côtés, qui se faisaient face, charmée par le cliquetis des baguettes, le clapotis de la soupe…

« Lâche. Tout de suite, grogna Tôru entre ses dents.

-Je ne suis pas certain que je doive t'écouter, répondit Seishirô après un moment de réflexion. J'ai plus de force que toi.

-La force ne te servira à rien du tout, si tu déchires la lamelle de gingembre, tu perds.

-Pas faux… »

Se disputant le bout de légume dans les airs, coincé entre les deux paires de baguettes qui le maintenait en parfait équilibre, aucun des deux adolescents ne voulait céder, bien qu'ils avaient conscience que la situation ne pouvait pas durer ainsi éternellement. Contre toute attente, ce fut l'assassin qui laissa la main à la brune, la prenant complètement au dépourvu. Surprise d'un tel revirement, ses baguettes s'entrouvrirent très légèrement, faille que le Sakurazukamori décida d'exploiter en subtilisant la lamelle de gingembre à l'aide de ses baguettes, mais Tôru se ressaisit plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait escompté. Avec la pointe d'un de ses ustensiles, elle piqua entre les deux baguettes de son adversaire, suffisamment pour les écarter et elle fit glisser le second entre pour faire tomber l'aliment. Comme un oiseau de proie, Seishirô fonça pour le rattraper, Tôru le bloqua avec une vitesse surhumaine et Saya assista une fois de plus à un duel de baguettes dans les airs alors que le gingembre chutait, comme au ralenti. Les deux combattants tentaient de s'entraver l'un l'autre en coinçant les baguettes entre elles, puis de s'extirper le plus rapidement possible pour récupérer le bout de gingembre rosé dans un duel d'agilité, de rapidité et également de force.

Aucun d'entre eux ne réussit finalement à mettre la main sur la lamelle acidulée, qui retomba piteusement dans le bol de Tôru : celle-ci avait placé ses baguettes à la verticale mais n'avait pu récupérer ce qui lui appartenait car l'adolescent avait écarté ses baguettes à l'horizontale, à l'intérieur des siennes pour ne pas qu'elle puisse les refermer. Les deux paires plongèrent à leur tour dans les _ramen_, en gardant cette posture, pile poil à l'endroit où le morceau de légume s'était lentement noyé, après avoir flotté quelques instants sur des nouilles. La Magami eut alors une idée de génie qui consista à manœuvrer pour tenir ses baguettes d'une main, mais de manière peu conventionnelle, en y glissant les trois doigts du milieu entre de sorte à les écarter au maximum en haut pour qu'elles se rejoignent en bas, à la manière de la lettre "V". Une baguette entre l'annulaire et l'auriculaire, la seconde entre le pouce et l'index, elle récupéra le gingembre et translata sa main horizontalement afin de se défaire de l'emprise de Seishirô, qui la poursuivit en direction du bord du bol. Tôru fit zigzaguer sa main, onduler ses doigts pour perturber son adversaire, l'induire et en erreur sur la position du gingembre au fond du bol et ainsi le tromper.

« Bien, cela fait cinq minutes, _time out_ ! S'écria Saya en levant la main comme un arbitre. Victoire de Tôru et comme promis, un petit bisou !

-Hein ? Coassa la grande gagnante.

- Il est assez rare que je perde à un jeu… Mais je reconnais ma défaite », commenta sportivement Seishirô, même si personne ne l'écoutait.

Car en effet, Saya s'était jetée sur la grande brune qui tentait de la repousser, avec beaucoup de difficultés. En souriant, le propriétaire des lieux avisa son bol de _ramen_, tiède, et proposa à Tôru de les réchauffer un peu, ce qu'elle déclina poliment… Enfin, aussi poliment qu'elle le pouvait, avec la liseuse de rêves collée à ses basques.

« Tôru-chan, laisse-toi faire, après tout, ce n'est qu'un inoffensif baiser, lui dit-il en se levant avec son plat pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Et puis, tu as promis, non ?

-Je n'ai rien promis du tout, d'ailleurs, personne ne m'a demandé mon avis ! Protesta-t-elle.

- Si, on te l'a demandé, rétorqua Saya.

-Et j'avais dit non ! Alors c'est non, un point c'est tout, répliqua fermement Tôru…

-Hum… Certes… Approuva finalement Seishirô. Il me semble que tu ne voulais pas te faire embrasser sous mes yeux. Bien, j'y vais. Bon courage, Saya-chan !

-Merci pour ton aide, Seishirô-kun !

-Sakurazuka-san, tu me le paieras !

-Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Mais non, il ne faut pas m'en vouloir pour si peu ! »

En riant à gorge déployée, il s'en alla, laissant les deux filles seules dans son salon durant quelques instants. Tôru expira un bon coup, évacuant toute la pression que lui infligeaient à la fois Seishirô et Saya, qui visiblement s'étaient mis d'accord pour la faire tourner en bourrique durant tout le reste de la soirée.

« Alors, Tôru… J'attends, minauda Saya.

-Saya, c'est non.

-Juste un petit !

-Non !

-Il n'y a personne !

-Il est dans la pièce d'à côté !

-Tôru…

-Saya… Soupira celle-ci, essayant de ne pas se laisser convaincre par la tête de chien battu qu'affichait la blonde.

-Juste un tout petit, allez… un tout petit comme ça, fit Saya en joignant le geste à la parole. Tout riquiqui, tout rapide… Allez, pour une fois qu'on nous offre l'occasion…

- Saya… Soupira encore plus fort l'aînée des Magami, qui savait bien qu'elle perdait du terrain, mais qui ne voyait pas comment résister à la tentation.

-Tôru… S'il te plaît…

-Bon, d'accord… Mais qu'un seul, alors ! » Céda-t-elle finalement.

Elle se tourna vers Saya, se pencha en avant et vint rapidement poser un baiser sur les lèvres rosées de Saya, qui lui sourit délicatement en retour. Malgré son insistance à réclamer cette attention, ses pommettes prenaient une jolie teinte coquelicot. Aussi gênée qu'elle, la _kagenie_ n'osait pas non plus regarder sa camarade dans les yeux et gardaient les siens rivés à son bol de _ramen_ qui refroidissait lentement.

« Tu es fâchée, Tôru ? Demanda finalement celle-ci d'une toute petite voix.

-Non… Bien sûr que non… C'est simplement très embarrassant, se justifia la brune. Enfin, mangeons, sinon, ça refroidira pour de bon…

- Eh bien, vous avez pris votre temps, dites donc... » Sortit joyeusement Seishirô comme le diable en boîte qu'il était, son bol fumant dans les mains.

Les deux filles bondirent de concert et noyèrent leur petit museau dans leur _ramen_…

« Vous êtes gênées ? Pourquoi donc ? Demanda ingénument l'assassin.

-Parce que ! Répondirent les lycéennes en chœur.

-Hum, vous êtes vraiment paradoxales, comme tous les gens normaux, en fait… Vous parlez sans cesse de sentiments et d'amour, vous ne pensez qu'à ça, mais il ne faut surtout pas le montrer… Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il ne faut pas exprimer ce que l'on ressent. Ou pas, d'ailleurs… Par exemple, moi, ma mère m'a toujours interdit de dire aux autres que je ne ressentais rien du tout, sous prétexte qu'il fallait cacher mon identité.

-C'est très blessant et impoli de dire aux autres que leurs bonheurs ou leurs malheurs te laissent complètement indifférent, lui dit froidement Tôru. La société t'impose de compatir aux peines et aux souffrances des autres.

-C'est juste, renchérit Saya. Je pense que ta mère voulait que tu mènes une vie normale, avec des amis et tout. Tu as des amis, au lycée, je suppose.

-Des camarades avec qui je partage des lieux et des activités communes. Il paraît qu'on appelle "ami" quelqu'un pour lequel on ressent de l'attachement et à qui on viendrait en aide. Comme je ne peux pas ressentir un quelconque attachement…

-Laisse-moi conclure : tu n'as pas d'amis, l'interrompit Saya. C'est logique, pourquoi j'ai posé la question… Enfin, bon, comme tu l'as si bien dit, tu as des camarades de classe, avec lesquels tu partages des activités. Cela n'aurait sans doute pas été possible s'ils savaient que tu n'éprouvais rien à leur égard.

-Je suppose que tu as raison, déclara Seishirô après quelques instants de réflexion durant lesquelles il entama enfin son repas. Il est vrai que les gens aiment se savoir aimés… D'ailleurs, c'est très bon, Tôru-chan ! Toutes mes félicitations !

-C'est bon, ce n'est pas la peine de te forcer à prendre ce ton enjoué, Sakurazuka-san… Bon appétit, lui répondit en retour la Magami en piochant dans ses _ramen_.

-Tu vois, Seishirô-kun, c'est pour éviter ce genre de réactions autour de toi que ta mère a jugé préférable de dissimuler ton absence de… sentiments, disons. Même si je continue à croire que ce n'est pas entièrement vrai. Tu es un être humain, tu ressens forcément quelque chose… Déclara fermement Saya, d'un ton décidé.

-Tu remets encore cette discussion sur le tapis… Soupira Seishirô, néanmoins sans aucune trace d'agacement dans sa voix.

-Nous verrons bien qui de nous deux aura raison au final. Je suis sûre de ce que j'avance.

-Tu es une liseuse de rêves, as-tu vu mon futur en dormant ? Se moqua l'assassin.

-Pas du tout. Comme je te le dis, tu es un être humain, point à la ligne. Donc, tu ne peux pas être totalement insensible. Je refuse de le croire.

-Bien, à ta guise… » Concéda Seishirô qui n'ajouta rien de plus.

Saya termina son bol de_ ramen_ dans le silence le plus complet qui avait été tacitement instauré suite à ce dernier échange, chacun plus ou moins plongé dans ses réflexions.

Tôru ne voyait clairement pas les raisons pour lesquelles elle poursuivrait une discussion avec quelqu'un qui ne ressentait rien. Enfin, qui disait ne rien ressentir, si elle en croyait la blonde. Ne rien ressentir… N'était-ce pas un peu triste ? Enfin, surtout pour les personnes qui elles auraient aimé recevoir de la compassion de la part de cet être sans émotion. Mais après tout, Seishirô était le Sakurazukamori, un assassin à la solde du gouvernement. Nul n'était besoin d'avoir des scrupules pour exercer ce métier et s'en porter très bien. Lui comme elle faisait partie des plus anciennes familles du Japon, versaient dans la magie et avaient des devoirs d'ordre ésotérique à accomplir. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, personne ne leur avait demandé leur avis, ces contraintes découlaient naturellement de leur naissance. Alors après tout, pour quelle raison avoir des sentiments ? Si ceux-ci entravaient le devoir, ils étaient parfaitement inutiles. Par exemple, Tôru n'aurait pas eu le cœur qui saigne à l'idée du sacrifice que Saya faisait, pour elle. D'ailleurs, si elle avait été un être insensible, elle ne serait pas tombée amoureuse de Saya en premier lieu. Et leur échange d'Epée Divine, leur pacte n'aurait jamais existé. Saya aurait pu mener une vie libre, épouser la personne de son choix… Et surtout, vivre bien plus longtemps que ce à quoi elle se destinait présentement.

Seishirô, quant à lui, méditait sur l'insistance dont faisait preuve Saya à son égard. Il était un être humain, lui ressassait-elle sans cesse. Elle le voyait comme un être humain, le croyait capable d'éprouver ces choses si singulières qu'étaient les sentiments… Elle croyait en lui et il se souvint alors des dernières paroles de sa mère, avant qu'elle ne rende son dernier souffle, qui lui avait dit qu'un jour, il tomberait amoureux et qu'il donnerait sa vie pour la personne qui aurait réussi à lui ravir le cœur qu'il ignorait encore avoir… Vint également se rappeler à son bon souvenir ces yeux verts sinople, le pari qu'il avait fait avec ce drôle de petit garçon rencontré il y avait quelques mois à peine, mais surtout, il se remémora, plus que le contenu de son pari, la raison pour laquelle il l'avait faite.

Au fond, il était comme Saya. Il croyait lui aussi qu'il était un être humain et qu'il pouvait ressentir quelque chose pour un autre être humain. Si l'héritier des Sumeragi, suffisamment puissant pour rentrer dans son _maboroshi _sans même s'en rendre compte, au cœur si tendre au point de s'émouvoir pour lui qui tuait quelqu'un… Peut-être que cet enfant si pur et innocent saurait susciter en lui des émotions, des sensations nouvelles, inconnues jusqu'alors… Il y avait peu de chances et Seishirô n'avait pas une foi entière en ce pari et cet enfant, pourtant… S'il parvenait à créer en lui un quelque chose, même un infime quelque chose, alors…

« Je ne peux pas te donner entièrement tort, Saya-chan, admit finalement Seishirô en terminant ses _ramen_.

-Quoi ?

-Quand tu dis que je dois forcément ressentir quelque chose, que ça arrivera dans le futur… Je n'y crois quasiment pas, mais peut-être qu'il y a une chance pour que tu aies raison sur ce point.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

-J'ai rencontré… un garçon, il y a peu de temps de cela.

-Le treizième chez de la maison des Sumeragi ? » Demanda Tôru.

Seishirô, pour la première fois, maudit la perspicacité de la Magami qui avait bonne mémoire et avait fait rapidement le recoupement avec les informations qu'ils avaient échangées lorsqu'elles étaient arrivées chez lui. Cependant, il ne vit aucune utilité de mentir :

« Tout à fait. J'ai fait un pari avec lui. Je lui ai dit que nous nous rencontrerions dans d'autres circonstances, un jour, lorsqu'il sera plus grand. Que je vivrai un an à ses côtés en lui étant entièrement dévoué. Que si jamais, durant cette période, je ressentais quelque chose, alors que je l'épargnerais. Que je le tuerais le cas contraire, avoua-t-il tout de go, devant les filles éberluées de cette si soudaine révélation.

-Attends, je ne suis pas sûre de te suivre, reconnut Tôru. Tu as rencontré Sumeragi Subaru-san, et comme ça, tu lui as fait cette promesse ? Mais pour quelle raison ? Interrogea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il a le cœur absolument pur et innocent. Si lui ne peut pas me faire ressentir même une once de sentiments, alors personne ne le peut. Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il à son tour, soudain méfiant devant les filles qui le fixaient du regard comme s'il avait dit quelque chose de pas net.

Saya retroussa même son petit nez, avant de porter son attention sur Tôru qui… pouffa de rire ! Sérieusement ? Il resta impassible en apparence, bien que perturbé au plus haut point par Tôru qui maintenant rigolait aux éclats, toute bienséance oubliée dans un coin sombre.

« Vous pensez que j'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? Je ne vois pas ce que c'est… Leur dit-il, un peu perdu par l'hilarité de Tôru.

-Attends, tu es le si puissant Sakurazukamori et toi-même, tu ne t'en rends pas compte ? S'esclaffa cette dernière. Tu as fait un pari que tu as déjà perdu, à l'instant même où tu l'as fait ! Tu m'étonnes que Saya ne te craigne pas !

-Tôru a raison, Seishirô-kun, renchérit la susnommée. Tu dis ne rien éprouver, mais si tu veux que l'héritier des Sumeragi te fasse ressentir quelque chose, c'est qu'il t'a tapé dans l'œil, tout simplement…

-Me taper dans l'œil ? Tu veux dire, avoir un coup de foudre ? C'est impossible, voyons, leur dit-il.

-Et pourtant, je ne vois pas d'autres explications à ce pari ! Lança Tôru, joyeuse. Un pari que tu as déjà perdu… Pfff… C'est trop drôle !

-Je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre... »


	6. Chapitre 5: Compréhension

**_Fandom_**** :** _X _(ça faisait longtemps!)

**Titre :** _La rencontre_

**_Disclaimer_**** :** Les personnages de _X_ ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon grand désespoir. Ils sont donc aux filles talentueuses de CLAMP, qui savent si bien les dessiner ! En conséquence, je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fanfic

**_Rating_**** :** K+, rien de bien méchant, va !

**Genre :** Allez savoir…

**_Pairings_**** :** Tôru x Saya, Seishirô x Subaru, Fûma x Kamui

**Note (au cas où) :** je ne peux répondre directement aux _reviewers_ anonymes. Sachez cependant, s'il y en a, que je reçois les commentaires avec grand plaisir, mais que si vous voulez papoter, il faudra s'inscrire !

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Compréhension  
**

Seishirô avait révisé ses leçons lorsque Saya et Tôru s'étaient enfermées dans la cuisine afin de préparer ce délicieux _butter corn ramen _avec lequel il s'était régalé. Maintenant que le dîner était terminé et la vaisselle faite par ses soins, ils pouvaient tous les trois passer à la suite du programme, qui était d'aider les deux lycéennes de Keio à faire leurs devoirs.

Enfin, c'était comme cela qu'il avait prévu les choses. Il ne s'était pas attendu à devoir les rappeler à l'ordre toutes les minutes, tant elles étaient occupées à se moquer ouvertement de lui. Il ne pensait pas devenir, ce soir, la risée de deux filles qu'il pouvait tuer sans même se lever s'il l'envie lui prenait.

Dit simplement, Seishirô n'en revenait pas : il était le Sakurazukamori, l'un des plus puissants _Onmyôji_ avec Sumeragi Subaru. Il était un assassin très puissant, capable de créer des illusions dévastant le cerveau humain, capable de transpercer à main nue la poitrine d'un adulte comme il l'avait fait avec sa mère il y avait quelques années de cela. Il était chez lui, dans son bel appartement hors de prix en plein cœur de Tôkyô mis à sa disposition par le gouvernement, face à deux adolescentes de son âge. Il était en position de force, pouvant leur faire ce qu'il voulait comme bon lui semblait. Il détenait le pouvoir.

Et voilà que depuis qu'il leur avait révélé avoir fait un pari avec le cadet des Sumeragi, elles n'arrêtaient pas de rigoler, rigoler encore et encore. Comme maintenant, d'ailleurs…

Depuis son retour de la cuisine, et encore plus maintenant qu'il avait ses lunettes sur son nez, prêt à étudier avec elles, les deux lycéennes ne le prenaient plus du tout au sérieux, quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse : il semblait avoir perdu toute crédibilité à leurs yeux.

« Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, Tôru, ce n'est pas possible de le laisser comme ça… Ricana Saya.

-Le Sakurazukamori est un idiot fini… Mes parents n'en reviendraient pas si je leur racontais cela ! Pouffa l'aînée des Magami en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de sa petite amie.

- Seishirô-kun, tu nous aides à faire nos devoirs. En échange, nous allons t'aider nous aussi, afin que tu ne fasses pas n'importe quoi avec le fils Sumeragi lorsque tu le rencontreras de nouveau.

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir réclamé votre aide dans cette histoire, leur fit remarquer l'_Onmyôji_ d'une voix froide, dans l'espoir de leur filer un frisson de peur dans la colonne vertébrale afin qu'elles cessent leurs quolibets. Il s'agit de Sumeragi Subaru-kun et de moi. De plus, Tôru-chan, je ne vois pas de quel droit tu te permets de m'insulter de la sorte… Aurais-tu oublié qui je suis ? »

Voulant leur filer les jetons, ses yeux marron se rapetissèrent face aux filles et son sourire se fit de nouveau méprisant et hautain. Elles relevèrent prestement la tête, dessoulant complètement, en proie à son regard de fauve qui les fit trembler furieusement…

De rire, bien entendu.

Perplexe, ayant complètement perdu de sa superbe, le Sakurazukamori regarda Tôru et Saya partir dans un hurlement qui lui fit mal aux tympans, avant de s'étreindre et de se soutenir mutuellement, faisant entendre leurs roucoulements joyeux qui le tournaient complètement en dérision. Elles se moquaient de lui. **Elles se moquaient de lui**. Elles ne le craignaient plus le moins du monde, même quand il voulait les effrayer et cela l'inquiéta : avait-il perdu la main ? Ne savait-il donc plus imposer la moindre autorité, la moindre solennité à son attitude, son regard et ses gestes ? Cela n'était pas bon… Il fallait qu'il sache tout, absolument tout des sentiments humains afin de pouvoir les imiter à la perfection, mais également dans le but de manipuler les individus à la perfection. Lorsqu'il voulait faire peur, il devait y arriver… Tout comme il devait faire succomber la moindre fille qu'il souhaitait charmer, s'attirer la sympathie de quiconque croisait son chemin s'il le désirait…

Tôru et Saya se décollèrent finalement l'une de l'autre, pleurant de rire face à l'incompréhension de leur hôte si particulier. Toussotant légèrement afin de se calmer, la Magami prit la parole :

« Non, je n'ai pas oublié… Comment oublier que tu as fait un pari que tu as déjà perdu ? Pfff… Proposer un pari, alors que le fait même de le proposer montre que tu l'as perdu… Pouah ! Ah ! Ah ! Fondit de rire la brune en s'écroulant sans aucune dignité sur la table. Oh, j'en peux plus !

-Tôru, allons… Un peu de respect pour Seishirô-kun qui ne comprend pas pourquoi nous rigolons… C'est vexant pour lui, tu sais, lui dit doucement Saya, amusée, en passant un bras autour de sa camarade.

-Je ne suis pas vexé, lui dit Seishirô avec cette fois-ci son plus beau sourire.

-Eh bien, si… Puisque tu essayes de nous faire peur dans le but de nous faire taire ! Rétorqua la blonde gaiement. Cela veut bien dire que quelque part, tu n'apprécies pas que l'on se moque de toi… C'est vrai que ce n'est pas bien de se moquer, c'est juste que… Nous avions fini par désespérer, je t'avoue que même moi je commençais à te croire lorsque tu clamais ne rien ressentir…

-Mais c'est vrai, je ne ressens rien. Et je ne vois pas en quoi le récit de notre rencontre à l'héritier des Sumeragi et moi remet en cause ce constat. Je n'ai pas de sentiment, je vous l'assure… Il ne m'est rien arrivé, ce jour-là, je n'ai rien ressenti, aucune émotion ne m'a traversé… Je suis de bonne foi, je ne vous mens pas.

-Mais oui, c'est ça… Balaya Saya d'un revers de la main, comme s'il ne racontait que des imbécilités.

-Je promets, insista-t-il en prenant son air le plus sincère.

-Oui, on te croit… Affirma la blonde avec un sourire matois qui contredisait totalement ses paroles.

-Mais puisque je vous dis que…

-C'est bon, on a compris, pas la peine de te justifier, Sakurazuka-san, soupira Tôru, les joues rougies, en se redressant pour reprendre son souffle. Un attardé reste un attardé, de toute façon…

-Tôru ! Ce ne sont pas des manières ! La réprimanda Saya en jetant un œil à l'adolescent qui les fixait, sidéré par l'insulte qu'il n'avait pas vue venir.

-C'est un attardé des sentiments, justifia la _kagenie_. Un vrai de vrai, pire qu'un autiste, pire que tout.

-Un attardé des sentiments ? Demanda Seishirô, intrigué par cette nouvelle expression utilisée pour le qualifier.

-Pardonne-la, Seishirô-kun, lui dit alors Saya. Elle s'exprime de manière un peu brute… Ne lui en veut pas, d'accord ?

-Je ne lui en veux pas, j'aimerais simplement comprendre. Apparemment, il y a une chose que vous savez, que vous détenez et qui m'échappe complètement. Il me la faut. Alors vous êtes calmées, c'est bon ? Les interrogea de manière rhétorique le Sakurazukamori en jetant un coup d'œil à la blonde, puis à la brune, les coudes posés sur la table basse. Maintenant, auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'expliquer ce qui vous fait tant rire ? »

Sa question tomba dans le vide lorsque les jeunes filles pouffèrent de nouveau entre elles, désemparant le bel assassin habitué à obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait d'un claquement de doigts. Il soupira dramatiquement pour leur véhiculer son exaspération et elles se forcèrent mutuellement à rester tranquilles.

« Il semble que tu n'as rien compris à ce que nous t'avons expliqué pendant le dîner, Sakurazuka-san, lui dit finalement Tôru qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et de savourer son avantage sur lui. Nous allons recommencer. Tu ne ressens rien, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout à fait.

-Depuis ton enfance ?

-Je suis né ainsi, c'est ce que ma mère m'a toujours dit. Elle était comme moi, également. Les Sakurazukamori n'éprouvent pas de sentiments, c'est comme ça.

-Bien, nous le concevons.

-Ah ? Tu inclus aussi Saya ? Pourtant, elle n'arrêtait pas de clamer à cor et à cri que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai et que je ne racontais qu'un tissu de mensonges.

-Parce qu'elle n'avait pas compris, n'est-ce pas, Saya ?

-Tout à fait, Tôru !

-Compris quoi ? Interrogea l'assassin, sincèrement avide d'en savoir plus.

-Tu as rencontré le futur chef de la maison des Sumeragi. Tu lui as lancé un pari afin de déterminer si oui ou non, il pouvait te faire ressentir des sentiments.

- C'est exact. Je reste persuadé que si lui ne le peut pas, alors personne ne le pourra jamais. »

Il garda la bouche légèrement entrouverte, attendant une réplique quelconque de Tôru, voire de Saya qui ne vint pas. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il constata que les lèvres des filles s'incurvaient légèrement, élargissant leur sourire. Avait-il dit une bêtise, quelque chose d'incohérent, d'illogique ?

« Ton cerveau bloque. Ici, lui fit remarquer calmement la Magami sans aucune trace d'animosité, en pointant son front.

-Ici ? Demanda ingénument Seishirô en tâtant sa peau en-dessous de sa frange brune.

-Tu ne me suis pas ?

-Non.

-Attardé, l'attaqua-t-elle.

-Tôru ! Lui reprocha une énième fois Saya en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Peut-être, répliqua l'assassin à la brune assise en face de lui, mais je ne saurai jamais pourquoi si tu ne me l'expliques pas.

-Sérieusement, tu ne saisis toujours pas ? Se moqua cette dernière.

- Puisque je te dis que non.

- Ah, Sakurazuka-san… » Soupira-t-elle presque tendrement en secouant la tête.

Comme sa mère le faisait lorsque, enfant, il tuait une servante sans même le faire exprès, à cause de sa trop grande force ou de son _maboroshi_ qu'il ne contrôlait pas encore. « Tu es irrécupérable, mon fils adoré, lui disait Setsuka, le précédent Sakurazukamori, en le prenant dans ses bras même lorsqu'il était trempé par le sang de sa victime. Mais je t'aime quand même. Je t'aimerai toujours, mon amour… ». Et lui répondait, invariablement : « Mais tu ne peux pas m'aimer, maman, puisque tu ne ressens rien. » Ce à quoi elle lui disait simplement d'une voix douce : « Mes sentiments sont nés en même temps que toi, mon cœur. Tu resteras à jamais mon seul et unique amour… » Puis elle l'embrassait sur les lèvres et se dirigeait vers la salle d'eau afin de le laver de tout ce sang poisseux et sale…

« … shirô-kun ! Seishirô-kun ! Hé, oh ! » s'agitait Saya en face de lui, le faisant revenir dans le présent, dans son salon, accompagné d'une Magami et d'une liseuse de rêves pour le moins agaçantes lorsqu'elles le voulaient bien.

-Saya-chan…

-A quoi pensais-tu ?

- De vagues réminiscences de mon enfance, admit-il. Tôru-chan, j'attends toujours tes explications, soit dit en passant.

-Je te les ai déjà données. Tu étais simplement dans la Lune. Je ne le redirai qu'une seule fois, alors si cette fois-ci tu ne m'écoutes pas, ce sera tant pis pour toi.

-Pardonne-moi pour cette absence, alors. Je t'écoute attentivement, Tôru-chan, lui dit Seishirô en posant les deux mains sur la table, les yeux rivés sur la brune.

-Tu ne ressens rien. Mais tu veux ressentir quelque chose. Puisque tu as fait un pari avec Sumeragi Subaru-san dans ce but.

-Et alors ?

-Tu ne saisis pas ? Soupira-t-elle cette fois-ci avec une pointe d'agacement. Tu **veux** ressentir quelque chose. Tu **veux** quelque chose. Que seul quelqu'un d'autre peut t'apporter. Là, dans ton cœur, il y a un désir. Un espoir. Ce garçon t'a donné de l'espoir. Alors, même si ce n'est qu'une infime goutte d'espoir… Microscopique… Elle est là, présente au fond de toi. Tu comprends, maintenant ? L'héritier des Sumeragi t'a apporté cet espoir. L'espoir est un sentiment. En d'autres termes, tu as déjà perdu le pari que tu as fait avec lui.

-Ca me paraît logique, mais pourtant, je t'assure que je n'ai rien ressenti de tel en le voyant. Rien du tout, en fait… Ça ne m'a rien fait, là, protesta-t-il en désignant son cœur.

-Peut-être. Mais ça t'a fait quelque chose ici, répliqua-t-elle en pointant une seconde fois le front de l'adolescent. Ça t'a donné envie d'essayer d'avoir des sentiments. Ce qui t'a poussé à faire ce pari. C'est un début.

-Un début plus que prometteur, si tu veux mon avis ! S'exclama alors Saya. Après tout, tu ne sauras jamais si tu n'essayes pas. Et tu as décidé de tenter le coup avec ce garçon et lui seul. Selon moi, il t'a tapé d'ans l'œil, tout simplement, conclut-elle aussi joyeusement que si Tôru l'avait demandée en mariage.

-Mais pourtant, ne dit-on pas qu'un coup de foudre, c'est un peu comme si on tombait en arrêt devant quelqu'un ? Je n'ai rien vu de tel entre lui et moi…

- Non, mais c'est l'unicité qui est primordiale, dans ton cas. Par exemple, regarde-moi… J'aime Tôru. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour elle. Et seulement pour elle. Il en est de même pour toi avec l'héritier des Sumeragi. Tu as croisé un tas de personnes dans ta vie. Mais c'est seulement avec lui que tu veux essayer de ressentir quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Tu es persuadé que ça ne peut pas marcher entre vous deux, puisque tu n'éprouves rien, malgré tout, tu veux tenter ta chance. Avec lui et seulement lui. Il t'a tapé dans l'œil ! »

Seishirô se tut et n'argumenta plus. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire valoir dans sa besace remplie de belles paroles et de phrases bien souvent pré-fabriquées. Que pouvait-il répliquer ? Le raisonnement des filles, bien qu'absurde à première vue, était logique et sans faille. Il ne pouvait rien leur opposer car elles avaient raison, il le leur avait dit lui-même : il voulait tenter sa chance avec le jeune Sumeragi, dont le cœur pur et l'attitude si innocente lui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille. Certes, ce n'était pas un sentiment en tant que tel, mais…

« Seishirô-kun… Désolée si Tôru t'a traité d'attardé des sentiments. En fait, c'est qu'elle te compare aux gens qui n'éprouvent pas de sensations physiques, suite à un grave accident, par exemple.

-Certaines personnes naissent aussi comme cela, bien que ce soit très rare. Toi qui veux devenir vétérinaire, Sakurazuka-san, connais-tu l'insensibilité congénitale à la douleur ?

-Je la connais très bien. Puisque j'en souffre… Quoiqu'utiliser le terme "souffrir" ici, dans un tel contexte, est cocasse… Ricana Seishirô.

-Bien voilà, tout s'explique ! S'amusa Saya en tapant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Dur d'apprendre ce que sont les sentiments et de compatir à la douleur d'autrui si tu n'as aucune sensation…

-Tu sais donc que les gens comme vous ne ressentent pas grand-chose face à la douleur. De l'eau bouillante pour quiconque te paraîtra à peine tiède. Tu peux te faire renverser par une voiture et ne pas avoir mal. Cela dit, "pas grand-chose", ce n'est pas la même chose que "rien", poursuivit Tôru. Ta rigueur mathématique ne peut me contredire là-dessus, Sakurazuka-san.

-Je suis d'accord là-dessus, reconnut l'assassin. Et je ne te contredis pas.

-Il en est de même pour tes sentiments. Tu en as. Ils existent. C'est simplement qu'ils sont extrêmement atténués. Au quotidien, là où tout un chacun ressent de l'amitié, de la haine, de la rancœur, de l'amour envers les personnes qu'il rencontre, toi, tu ne ressens rien du tout. Il faut vraiment que l'émotion éprouvée soit extrême pour qu'elle t'atteigne et même dans ce cas, ce ne sera qu'une infime variation. Selon moi, je pense que c'est ce qui s'est passé lorsque tu as rencontré Sumeragi Subaru-san. Seulement, c'était si petit, si minuscule, si bref, que tu n'y as pas fait gaffe. Tout bêtement, tu es un attardé. Des sensations et des sentiments. Après tout, on a bien des attardés mentaux, alors…

-Ce n'est pas la peine de te prendre la tête avec ça, lui dit ensuite Saya en évacuant de sa main ses froncements de sourcils. Va faire ton pari avec lui. Tu verras bien ce qu'il en découlera. Pour Tôru et moi, tu as déjà perdu. Mais tu ne le sais pas encore. Et ce qui est important, c'est que tu t'en rendes compte par toi-même. Alors vas-y, Seishirô-kun. Tu verras qu'on a raison, toutes les deux… Acheva-t-elle en regardant sa belle, les yeux plein d'amour.

-Maintenant que l'on a compris qui tu es vraiment, tu ne peux plus nous faire peur, lui asséna Tôru avec force. Tu es démasqué. Saya a bien eu raison d'insister et de te faire cracher le morceau. Tu n'as rien d'effrayant. Tu es simplement ignorant des choses de la vie.

-Et c'est la raison pour laquelle nous allons te donner quelques conseils. Pour qu'entre toi et Sumeragi-san, ça fonctionne ! Compte sur nous !

-Attendez, Saya, Sakurazuka-san, je suis en train de penser à quelque chose… L'arrêta la Magami.

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ?

-Je suis partie avec mes parents en 1974 à Kyôto, à la naissance des jumeaux Sumeragi. C'est d'ailleurs à cette occasion que Sumeragi Subaru-san a été désigné pour être le chef de la maison des Sumeragi.

-Euh, d'accord. Et alors ? Interrogea Saya, perplexe, ne voyant pas du tout où Tôru voulait les mener.

-Nous sommes en 1983. Sumeragi Subaru-san a donc neuf ans. Et Sakurazuka-san en a dix-huit.

-Hein ? Attends… Commença la blonde à compter sur ses doigts. Il y a donc…

-Neuf ans d'écart entre nous deux, en effet, avoua Seishirô sans l'ombre d'un remord, laissant les filles pantoises. Et alors ?

-Tu as jeté ton dévolu sur un enfant ? S'exclama Tôru, horrifiée.

-Et donc ? Si c'est lui qui m'a donné envie de faire ce pari, ce n'est pas un problème, non ?

-Bien sûr que si ! On te prendra pour un type pas net, un pédophile ! Et on t'accusera de détournement de mineurs ! Hurla la brune en le pointant du doigt.

-On vous appelle bien des lesbiennes, non ? Lui rétorqua Seishirô, amusé de la tête de poisson rouge des filles. Ça ne vous empêche pas de sortir ensemble, c'est juste que vous vous cachez… Et puis, je ne compte rien lui faire dans l'immédiat. J'attends qu'il grandisse un peu… Quand il sera adolescent, au lycée, par exemple…

-Tu auras déjà dépassé la vingtaine ! Répliqua l'aînée des Magami, avec son doigt accusateur.

-Et ? Dans mon pari, j'ai juste dit que je ferai tout pour lui faire plaisir, que je serai l'homme parfait. Je n'ai jamais dit que je le mettrai dans mon lit. D'ailleurs, pour parler franchement, ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Et la majorité sexuelle est fixée à treize ans, non ? Ne me dites pas que votre esprit tordu avait déjà exploré cette idée ? Leur demanda-t-il, goguenard, ravie d'avoir retrouvé l'avantage face aux filles qui baissèrent de nouveau le regard…

-En résumé, tu comptes lui faire la cour, quoi… Commenta Saya, vite revenue dans la discussion.

- Faire la cour ? Hum, je ne pense pas que le terme soit approprié… Car mon but n'est pas de le séduire. Je pensais simplement qu'en faisant des efforts pour me montrer sous mon meilleur jour, qu'en faisant semblant d'avoir des sentiments, cela augmenterait mes chances de ressentir quelque chose.

-Certes… Admit la blonde. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise approche…

-Du moment que tu ne le menaces pas pour t'amuser, que tu n'abuses pas de lui, que tu ne le violentes pas, que tu ne… Commença Tôru.

-Hé, j'ai bien dit que je voulais me montrer sous mon meilleur jour, pour ce pari ! S'indigna le Sakurazukamori en posant les deux mains sur la table, enfin, il fit semblant. Je ne compte pas faire tout cela !

-Oh, avec toi, je me méfie… Donc, qu'appelles-tu faire des efforts pour te montrer sous ton meilleur jour ? L'interrogea-t-elle comme un inspecteur de police face à un dangereux criminel.

-Hé bien… Tout d'abord, être serviable, c'est-à-dire anticiper ses besoins et ses désirs, toujours répondre positivement à chacune de ses demandes… J'ai bon ?

-Oui, c'est bien cela. Ensuite ?

-Etre poli et gentil, doux et sucré comme ce que les filles rêvent dans les romans à l'eau de rose…

-Tu en lis ?

-Je lis de tout. Ça m'aide à mieux comprendre les sentiments. Je regarde aussi beaucoup la télé. Enfin, sauf ce soir, parce que vous êtes là, et que vous êtes suffisamment distrayantes…

- D'accord, c'est très bien. Et ensuite ?

-Ensuite, rien de plus. Aurais-je oublié quelque chose ? Leur demanda-t-il, ingénu.

-Mmm… Tu me fais vraiment penser à un garçon qui sortirait avec sa fiancée, lorsque tu décris tout ce que tu comptes faire à Sumeragi-san, songea Saya à voix haute.

-Ce que je ne serai pas, évidemment, lui répondit Seishirô en haussant les épaules.

-Certes, j'entends bien. Cependant, s'il possède un petit cœur pur et sincère comme tu le dis, ne crains-tu pas que submergé par toutes cette attention, il tombe amoureux de toi ?

-Je n'y avais pas pensé, en effet, admit le Sakurazukamori. Mais ce n'est pas grave, en tout cas pour moi, puisque cela ne remet pas en cause le pari : si je ressens quelque chose, je l'épargne. Si je ne ressens rien, je le tue.

-Non, Seishirô-kun, je ne suis pas d'accord, argua Saya. Tu te dois de reformuler ainsi : "Si je prends conscience qu'il me fait ressentir quelque chose, je l'épargne. Le cas contraire, je le tue. "

-Pfff… Tu ne le tueras pas, de toute façon. Tu t'en rendras compte, il y a des limites à l'attardement mental, lâcha tranquillement Tôru. Même pour toi. Je regrette juste de ne pas pouvoir être là pour voir ça, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

-Tu vois cela comme une vengeance ? Lui demanda alors l'assassin.

-Tout à fait ! Pour ce que tu nous as fait subir à Saya et moi ce soir… Tu ne mérites que l'amour ! Ce sera bien fait pour toi ! Tu seras maudit ! »

Et telle une enchanteresse maléfique de conte de fées, elle mit le dos de sa main devant sa bouche et partit dans un éclat de rire diabolique qui aurait fait frémir Saya si elle ne connaissait pas par cœur sa sorcière bien-aimée. C'est ainsi que la blonde aux yeux noisettes se joignit à sa camarade, levant les bras en tentant d'imiter un monstre :

« Tu seras maudit jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ! Déclara-t-elle à Seishirô d'une voix la plus grave possible. Tu sauras ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un, de le désirer, de ne faire qu'un avec lui, de rester à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ! Mouahahah ! Tremble, Seishirô-kun ! L'amour frappera à ta porte et te laissera dans la désolation, la déperdition !

-Ah… Si vous le dites… Cependant, je dois vous faire remarquer qu'avec tout ça, il est déjà bientôt vingt-deux heures et que nous n'avons pas ouvert un livre de biologie… Leur dit-il, parfaitement stoïque.

-Mer… Mince ! Se reprit soudainement Tôru en se couvrant la bouche des deux mains, cette fois-ci. L'interro de demain ! J'avais complètement zappé !

-Zut, on a passé la soirée à faire les folles… C'est la cata ! » S'écria Saya en tirant dans tous les sens ses mèches blondes et bouclées.

Le Sakurazukamori, le cœur léger, soupira, mais ne put empêcher un faible sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Elles l'avaient maudit en lui souhaitant beaucoup d'amour, comme l'avait fait sa propre mère lorsqu'il l'avait tuée… Il avait pensé jusqu'à présent que seule cette dernière connaîtrait son secret, lirait dans son cœur et le comprendrait, mais force était de constater que non. Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne avec ces deux jeunes filles de son âge… Et si elles avaient raison ? Sur lui, sur sa rencontre avec Sumeragi Subaru-kun ? S'il avait déjà éprouvé un sentiment sans même s'en rendre compte ? Et si… ?

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Comme lui avaient dit la liseuse de rêves et la _kagenie_, il verrait bien ce que lui réserverait le futur. Il n'avait qu'à se montrer patient, ce qu'il savait faire à la perfection. Attendre que leurs chemins à Subaru-kun et à lui se croisent de nouveau… Ici, à Tôkyô.

« Ce n'est qu'une interro à réviser ? Bien, ça devrait aller vite, soutint l'adolescent, amusé face aux filles s'agitant dans tous les sens pour prendre leurs livres et cahiers. On fera ça comme dans un jeu télévisé.

-Un _quizz_ ? Demanda l'aînée des Magami.

-Tout à fait. Je vous pose des questions et vous répondez. Celle qui aura donné le plus de réponses justes aura droit à… Hum, réfléchissons… Embrasser l'autre ? Ça me paraît bien.

-Encore ? S'exclama Tôru, outrée, alors que Saya, elle, salivait déjà.

-A part cela, je ne vois pas trop ce qui vous ferait spécialement plaisir…

-Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai ! Lança la jeune liseuse de rêves en prenant la pose, les mains croisées au-dessus de la table comme si elle s'apprêtait à appuyer sur un champignon invisible. Vas-y, Seishirô-kun, donne tout ce que tu as, balance la sauce !

-Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

-Saya ! »


	7. Epilogue

**_Fandom_**** :** _X _(ça faisait longtemps!)

**Titre :** _La rencontre_

**_Disclaimer_**** :** Les personnages de _X_ ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon grand désespoir. Ils sont donc aux filles talentueuses de CLAMP, qui savent si bien les dessiner ! En conséquence, je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fanfic

**_Rating_**** :** K+, rien de bien méchant, va !

**Genre :** Allez savoir…

**_Pairings_**** :** Tôru x Saya, Seishirô x Subaru, Fûma x Kamui

**Note (au cas où) :** je ne peux répondre directement aux _reviewers_ anonymes. Sachez cependant, s'il y en a, que je reçois les commentaires avec grand plaisir, mais que si vous voulez papoter, il faudra s'inscrire !

**Remerciements:** Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement Riddikulus pour avoir soutenu cette histoire alors qu'elle ne connaît pas le _fandom_. Merci à toi! Je remercie également tout ceux qui ont lu ou liront cette histoire, en espérant que cela plaise.

* * *

**Epilogue**

« Bien, mesdemoiselles, vous voici près de chez vous. Il est donc temps de nous dire adieu.

-Mais pourquoi adieu, Seishirô-kun ? Maintenant, on sait où tu habites ! Alors, qu'est-ce qui nous empêcherait de venir te voir ?

-Saya…

-Eh bien, le fait que mon identité doit rester secrète ?

-Et même si on promet de ne rien dire à personne ? Moi, je veux savoir comment se terminera ton pari !

-Il est vrai que même moi, je suis intriguée…

- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Saya-chan, Tôru-chan. Je vous répète que personne ne doit savoir qui je suis. Personne, pas même vous.

-Euh… Sakurazuka-san, il n'est pas un peu trop tard, là ?

-Non, pas du tout. Puisque dans un instant vous ne vous souviendrez même plus m'avoir rencontré… »

Les réminiscences, d'ordinaire quasi-inexistantes lorsqu'elles ne concernaient pas sa mère ou les jumeaux Sumeragi, envahissaient le Sakurazukamori alors qu'il se rapprochait du campus CLAMP. Après tout, il allait toucher deux mots à une personne en lien avec les jeunes filles d'alors qui n'avaient plus voulu le lâcher une fois sa nature découverte…

Vraiment de drôles de spécimens, ces filles…

Marron noisette et bleu azur.

La Terre et le Ciel.

Les événements étaient troublants, quand on y pensait.

Ayant au préalable envoyé son _shikigami_ en repérage afin de trouver sans problème celui qu'il cherchait, Seishirô n'eut aucun mal à pénétrer l'enceinte du campus verdoyant en cette nuit d'automne, en sautant d'arbre en arbre. Il traversa les jardins, passa sur le toit des bâtiments scolaires pour faire plus court, passa encore par des hectares d'espaces verts et d'infrastructures n'ayant rien à voir avec les études ou le sport (que faisait ici un cinéma ?) jusqu'à arriver aux dortoirs de l'établissement. Ce fut assis sur une épaisse branche d'arbre situé en retrait, mais légèrement en haut d'une fenêtre laissant encore traverser la lumière en cette heure tardive, qu'il trouva le "Kamui" des Dragons de la Terre.

Monô Fûma de son état civil. Et surtout, fils aîné de Monô Saya née Toshiyuki.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il suivait le manège de cet adolescent qui voulait détruire le monde. Grâce à son _shikigami_ ayant l'apparence d'un aigle sauvage, cela lui était arrivé de le surveiller, bien avant même qu'il ne se réveillât en tant que Dragon de la Terre…

« Sakurazukamori. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ? »

La voix de "Kamui", grave et profonde, sarcastique et charmeuse, était unique en soi. Sans même se retourner, il continua :

« D'habitude, je n'ai droit qu'à ton animal de compagnie, dit-il en faisant référence au _shikigami_. Alors je suppose que ta venue n'a rien d'anodine… A moins que tu ne veuilles reprendre le chemin de l'école ?

-A trois mois de la fin du monde ? Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Rit doucement Seishirô en venant se poster sur une branche derrière lui, s'appuyant contre le tronc de l'arbre. Et puis, en termes d'âge, c'est toi qui devrais être à l'école, non ?

-Passer les journées à me balader dans Tôkyô est bien plus distrayant, expliqua celui-ci, le sourire dans la voix. En fait, je crois simplement que la mise en place de la fin du monde s'accommode mal de cours ennuyeux face à un professeur. Pendant que j'y pense, tu ne travailles pas cette nuit ?

-Oh, j'ai tout mon temps… La mort n'est jamais pressée.

-Certes, convint Fûma.

-Je suis d'ailleurs en chemin. J'ai voulu faire un détour par ici afin de t'avertir.

-Je suis toute ouïe. »

Le puissant _Onmyôji_ prit son temps et se dit qu'il pouvait profiter de cette pause pour en griller une. Ainsi, il fouilla la poche de son imperméable noir à la recherche de son briquet et d'un paquet de Mild Seven. Il sortit une cigarette de l'emballage qu'il rangea, puis l'alluma et mit de nouveau son briquet dans sa poche. Un silence paisible s'installa entre les deux individus, durant lequel Seishirô ôta ses lunettes aux verres sombres pour mieux observer au loin ce qui attirait tant l'attention de son "Kamui".

Sans surprise, à l'étage de ce dortoir, seules quelques chambres étaient encore allumées. Parmi la fenêtre de l'une de celles-ci, il distingua sans mal la silhouette du "Kamui" des Dragons du Ciel.

Shirô Kamui de son état civil. Et surtout, fils unique de Shirô Tôru, née Magami.

Celui-ci, visiblement, se déshabillait dans le but d'enfiler son pyjama. Pour l'instant torse nu, il tournait le dos à ses deux observateurs dont il ignorait la présence.

Le "Kamui" de la Terre restait impassible devant le spectacle, ses yeux marron noisette se contentant de détailler tout ce qu'ils pouvaient du corps et de la peau de nacre de l'autre adolescent enfermé dans sa chambre.

La Terre comme Saya-chan.

Le "Kamui" du Ciel, oublieux du public qui scrutait ses faits et gestes, revêtit le haut de son pyjama et se retourna un bref instant, dardant ses orbes bleues azur vers l'extérieur, avant de se dérober à leur vue à la recherche du reste de son vêtement.

Le Ciel comme Tôru-chan.

« Eh bien, Sakurazukamori ? Je finirai par croire que tu as perdu ta langue, ironisa Fûma en se retournant vers lui, maintenant que Kamui était hors de vue.

-Non, penses-tu ! Comme je le disais tantôt, je suis venu t'avertir.

-De quoi donc ?

-Cela se voit.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Tes sentiments envers Shirô Kamui. Cela se voit, même pour moi. Enfin, surtout pour moi. Tu as les yeux de ta mère lorsqu'elle regardait Tôru-chan. »

A ces derniers mots, le chef des Dragons de la Terre se retourna enfin et lui demanda :

« Tu as connu ma mère ?

-Nos routes ainsi que celle de Tôru-chan s'étaient croisées il y a très longtemps de cela, par hasard, bien avant votre naissance à toi et Shirô Kamui. Elles étaient… Etonnantes en bien des points. Et les sentiments qu'elles nourrissaient l'une envers l'autre ne laissaient aucune place à l'ambigüité, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… » Acheva-t-il, le tout ponctué d'un petit rire.

Le Dragon de la Terre entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, surpris par ces révélations aussi soudaines qu'inattendues mais ne fit aucun commentaire autre que :

« Je vois.

-Assister à tes violents affrontements avec Shirô Kamui ne manque par conséquent pas de sel, continua l'_Onmyôji_. D'autant plus que bien que tu le domines à chaque fois, tu ne l'achèves jamais… Remarqua-t-il en lui coulant un regard amusé en coin. Ce qui m'amène à penser que tu as un plan en tête… Autre que de le tuer, bien sûr… Un souhait qui n'est pas en rapport avec la fin du monde que tu appelles pourtant de tes vœux.

-Je suis le "Kamui" de la Terre, Sakurazukamori. Mon objectif est de la détruire quels que soient les moyens employés, lui rappela Fûma en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Kamui ne peut rien contre moi, sa fin à lui aussi est inéluctable.

-Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, "Kamui"… Lui fit comprendre Seishirô après avoir tiré sur sa cigarette. Cependant, tes affaires ne me concernent en aucun cas. Je suis simplement venu t'avertir qu'il y a une faille dans ton petit jeu. Sur ce… »

Sur ce, le Sakurazukamori disparut dans la nuit aussi subrepticement qu'il était venu.


End file.
